ANNA 772 & ELSA 35
by Kain772
Summary: In the late 24th century humans are at war with a group of giant cold blooded monsters. Follow Genetically Enhanced Soldiers Anna 772 and Elsa35 as they travel to a nearly impossible mission. Eventual Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Chapter 1**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants.

The frost giant fleet attacked the human scouting parties. Humanity found that even though they had practiced war in space their fleet was unprepared. Luckily humanity learned quickly and their fleets were able to stop the frost giant fleet. The Wolf 259 became a system that was under a standstill where neither fleet was able to gain much ground vs the other.

Soon the giants changed their strategy and started invading planets. The human soldiers were far smaller, weaker and slower than their enemies. Humanity however was prepared for this new strategy. Humanity had been working on genetically enhanced soldiers. They were labeled A.N.N.A's. The Advanced Neoenhanced Neutralizing Asset where stronger, faster, increased senses, faster healing, denser bones and faster reaction times. The two hundred Anna's were able to stop the advance of the frost giants, however there were areas that they could be improved. A second program was started labeled E.L.S.A., Extreme Long-range Strategic Asset. Together they halted all advances and soon the Anna's and Elsa's were sent to retake planets under frost giant control.

A.N.N.A.'s were so effective that humanity went a step further and created even more advanced soldiers called H.A.N.S.. Heavy Assault Nextgen Soldiers were created they had increased size, strength and speed. They were on par with the frost giants. Now the A.N.N.A.'s are simply used for stealth, secrecy and espionage missions.

In a long room that was empty except for a single bed. On that bed was a young woman, reddish blond hair and the hair was braided in two long braids. Her skin was fairly pale, she was thin, but her body appeared to be in peak physical form. Her blue eyes moved around the room as if she was looking at things that are no longer there.

* * *

><p>A.N.N.A 772 sat cross legged on her bunk. Anna looked around an empty barracks and wondered why she was still in this war. This barracks use to be full of A.N.N.A. units, now however it only had one. Anna 772 looked over where Anna 125 used to sleep. One of the original two hundred A.N.N.A's and he had a flawless record. Only he died in a freak meteor accident that destroyed a transport ship. Anna looked above her at where Anna 850 once slept. 850 was the youngest Anna in the barracks, she went on a mission and never came back. A.N.N.A's use to fill the barrack all different genders, colors, hairs and sizes, now there was only one.<p>

Suddenly the door at the other end of the barracks a lieutenant walked in. Anna jumped to her feet and stood at attention. "Officer on deck," Anna 772 yelled, to no one. The lieutenant walked all the way down and stood in front of Anna 772.

"Anna why haven't you moved your bunk near the door?" the lieutenant asked.

"This is my assigned bunk," Anna 772 answered.

"It doesn't matter, pack your gear we have a mission for you," the lieutenant said and stood there waiting for Anna 772. Anna 772 quickly moved over to her trunk under her bed and pulled out her back pack that was already packed. "Ready?" the officer asked.

"Yes Sir," Anna 772 answered, after she pulled on her back pack. The lieutenant turned and started heading towards the door. Anna 772 followed behind the lieutenant and even though everything in her head screamed to keep her mouth shut Anna 772 asked "Sir could I ask a question?"

"Yes," the lieutenant answered, after walking out of the barracks.

"Sir. Why are no more A.N.N.A. units being deployed?" Anna 772 asked.

"The A.N.N.A. program has been scrapped in favor of the E.L.S.A. and H.A.N.S. programs," the lieutenant answered, as he led Anna 772 through the base.

"Sir, then why haven't I been decommissioned?" Anna 772 asked.

"Anna you are not going to be decommissioned like a piece of equipment. You have been genetically altered, but you are still human. You will be retired," the lieutenant said. Anna didn't really understand what he meant by being retired. The lieutenant scanned his palm and opened the door to the command center.

"Then why haven't I been retired?" Anna 772 asked.

"Because even though the high command favors brute force over subtly they know that sometimes we still need you. You are the best of the best with over three hundred successful missions," the lieutenant said, as he led Anna 772 into a briefing room. Anna saw a General standing at the head of a holographic table.

"Anna come sit we have a high priority target we need a sweep and clean. This will be the start of our invasion of a frost giant solar systems, we have labeled it Jotunheimer Z system," the General said. Anna wasn't sure if the General was talking to her so instead she just simply stood at ease inside the door. "Anna 772 I said sit," the General called out, Anna quickly sat down. The holograph table hummed to life and a solar system appeared.

"This is the third farthest planet in the nearest solar system. We have labeled it Jotunheimer 1Z. It has two facilities that we believe are used to create antimatter to power their fleets. They have three orbital shipyards above Jotunheimer 1Z. Jotunheimer 1Z also has four anti-ship tachyon cannons at each of the facilities. Those cannons with their fleet could easily repel any invasion fleet into the Jotunheimer Z system," the General laid out a seemingly impossible mission. "So what we want you to do is infiltrate the frost giant command center here on the equator," the holograph zoomed into the Jotunheimer 1Z.

Anna could see that the scans of the planet show a frozen nearly dead planet. It appeared that the planet only had two buildings on either side of the equator. The anti-matter generator must go through the planets core. The shipyards orbited around the equator which meant that the north or south poles could be vulnerable to assault.

"Once you infiltrate, clear and take control of the command center here on the equator you will take control of the four defense cannons. Then you will turn the cannons on the shipyards and the defense fleets. There is also an elevator that goes through the core to the other building. Once the cannons start firing on the frost giants ships they will come to stop you. We then want you to defend the installation and the cannons until our fleets arrive," the General just laid out one of the most difficult missions Anna 772 had ever heard of. Not only is she supposed to attack, clear and then defend the same facility. 'At least they don't want prisoners or anything' Anna thought to herself.

"You will not attempt this alone you will be assisted by Elsa 35 and the stealth ship that will take you to the planet will provide high altitude surveillance. Do you have any questions?" the General asked.

"Do we have any internal scans of the buildings?" Anna 772 asked, even though she probably knew the answer.

"No and we suspect that the buildings extend underground," the General answered, "anything else?" When Anna simply shook her head as she started to work out the details of what she needed to do. "We have transferred all the information on to your holo-device." Anna stood and saluted as the General finished the briefing. The lieutenant that brought Anna then led her out of the room.

Anna ignored the lieutenant as she went over all the information on the planet. Anna will need an enviroarmor since there is no oxygen and the temperatures were well below zero. The planets gravity was just slightly above Earth, which was helpful since the giants will feel like someone on the moon.

"Anna 772," a voice suddenly pulled Anna out of her own thoughts. Anna looked up and saw that the lieutenant had taken her to the equipment area. There were two other people in the room. One was a tall thin pale woman, with hair so blond it was white that was pulled back into a single braid. The woman was standing at a cycle room labeled 35. She also had a pallet, also labeled 35, next to her with an enviroarmor, a small box of grenades, a lot of boxes of high caliber rounds, a long range weapon and an assault rifle. The other person was another lieutenant that Anna saluted.

The woman looked over her shoulder at Anna 772 and the lieutenant. The woman turned and saluted the lieutenant and simply nodded at Anna 772. "Anna 772 this is Elsa 35. Elsa 35 this is Anna 772," the lieutenant introduced them.

"So you are the antiquated tech that they think can take a Jotunheimer command center," Elsa 35 called across the room towards Anna 772. Anna 772 ignored her and headed straight for the other control panel next to another door. Anna typed in her codes and suddenly a loud rumbling noise came from behind the door. Then the door opened and a large pod labeled 772 was behind it. Anna had made a list in her head, but not knowing the internal layout of the compound made everything more difficult.

"Is there an equipment limit on the stealth craft?" Anna 772 asked, the lieutenant. The lieutenant typed on his own holo-device and the specifications came up on hers. Anna looked over and guessed what Elsa 35 had on her equipment pallet. Anna 772 then pulled out her armor that she had decided to take. It was usable both outside and inside the compound. Anna 772 then set to work on the weapons and ammo. Anna 772 grabbed her cold weather and indoor assault rifles, a close range shotgun, two boxes of grenades, her infiltration box, several hand to hand weapons and all the ammo she was allowed to take. Anna looked things over and thought that it was going to have to do.

"Do you really need that many guns? Why not two?" Elsa 35 asked, from across the room.

"I am supposed to assault, clear and then defend an enemy compound. If I could I would empty this pod," Anna answered, as she walked back over to the lieutenant. "I am ready lieutenant," Anna called out. The lieutenant turned and led Anna away from the equipment and towards the hanger.

Anna went back into her holo-device and started studying the surrounding area around the compound. Anna saw that there appeared to be a large ridge that is less than a half of a mile away. That area would be perfect for Elsa 35. Unfortunately there was no easy way for Anna to approach undetected. Anna could see that there were too many guards for any sort of direct assault. Maybe an ambush could clear the guard, but announce that an attack was coming.

"Anna this is the craft that will take you to Jotunheimer 1Z. There are only two cryo/sleep pods, there is a weight room to make sure you don't have any muscle mass loss. In the front is a holo-table that is filled with all the information we have on Jotunheimer 1Z. Any new information will be sent as you are in route. The back of the craft is the drop pods and access to your gear," Anna listened to the lieutenant list the areas of the spacecraft.

"Are we going to hot drop in or is the craft going to land us?" Anna asked. Anna saw her pallet labeled 772 being loaded on the space ship.

"It will be up to you two as you approach."

"How long is the trip?" Anna asked her last question.

"Four months. You will be in cryo sleep for the first three and then the last month you will be awake so you can make a plan."

"Why so long?" Anna asked.

"Stealth and speed are inversely proportional," the lieutenant said, Anna nodded and put her back pack down at the sleep pod. Anna sat down and pulled off her boots. "Good luck Anna," the lieutenant then saluted Anna. Anna jumped to her feet and returned the salute. Anna then sat back down and finished removing her boots. Elsa 35 walked in and set her own bag down at the other sleep pod. Anna didn't say anything as she prepared for cryo.

The General that briefed Anna then walked into the ship. Anna and Elsa 35 both jumped to their feet and saluted. "At ease assets," the General stated, Anna stood at ease. "The ship is ready and you will launch as soon as I leave. We expect the cryo-sleep with in three days of leaving the hanger. Good luck," the General saluted them and they returned the salute. The General turned and left. As soon as he cleared the door of the ship it closed and the ship started moving.

Anna then lay down and closed the pod. The holo-screen popped into Anna's sight, Anna typed in her information and then selected cryo. Anna laid her head back and closed her eyes as the temperature in the pod plummeted.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Chapter 2**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants. Anna 772 and Elsa 35 wake up from cryosleep and we find out some back ground on Anna 772.

* * *

><p>Anna suddenly gasped as hot air filled her lungs. The first breath after cryo was always painful. It was guaranteed to wake anyone up. Anna couldn't help but start coughing and after the coughing fit was over Anna rose out of the cryo-pod. Anna looked over and saw Elsa 35 was still in cryo. Anna looked down and saw that her body had deteriorated. Anna shakily rose and went over to the food synthesizer. Anna brought up a huge meal and laid it out on the table. Anna ate every drop of food and got a second meal.<p>

Anna moved back to the weight room and started working on building her muscles back up. After working until she could hardly move Anna returned to the sleep pod. When Anna woke up again this time she was able to stand with more strength then before. Anna had to smile and thank her genetics. Increased healing rate meant that all the work the day before was already healed and built upon. Anna ate again and then went back to the weight room. This time Anna raised the gravity of the weight room to three Gs. Anna repeated this for a third day and when Anna woke up the fourth day she had repaired most of the damage that cryo-sleep had done.

Anna went to the back of the space craft and retrieved her assault rifle. Anna then went back to her sleep pod and broke it down to clean it.

* * *

><p>Elsa 35 woke coughing as the hot air filled her lungs again. Elsa 35 couldn't stop the hacking fit as the hot air made her chest burn. Elsa 35 then sat up and saw Anna 772 sitting cross legged on her sleep pod with an assault rifle across her lap. Elsa spent the first three days of the trip researching Anna 772. Elsa 35 was shocked to find out that Anna 772 was only the best of all Anna's ever created. Anna 772 had three hundred successful missions under her belt and Anna 772's genetic diversity was striking to look at.<p>

"You have been staring at me for nearly an hour, are you going to say something?" Anna 772 said, without looking up from her rifle.

Elsa 35 thought that maybe she should pay Anna 772 a compliment for being rude to her earlier. "Your genetic diversity is so striking to look at I couldn't look away," Elsa 35 smiled at Anna 772.

Anna 772 looked up with her eyebrows together and tilted her head. Elsa 35 knew that Anna and Elsa assets never got along really well. Anna assets usually had things changed so that they would work well in a group, but often it caused them to be socially awkward. The changes done to the first 25 Elsa assets made them loners, but that made them loose touch with their humanity and many went rogue. The second group of Elsa's it was removed and they had their social genes enhanced. Anna assets never had that fix because they were considered obsolete.

"Thank you. Your genetic diversity is very pleasing," Anna 772 finally replied. Elsa 35 couldn't help but smile at the awkwardness of Anna 772.

Elsa 35 shakily stood and walked to the food synthesizer. "How long have you been awake?"

"Three days," Anna 772 replied, without looking up and Elsa 35 could only shake her head. Elsa's were not given the same increased healing that the Anna or Hans assets were given. Elsa's were not made for close quarters combat and genetic enhancing was expensive. Elsa would take over a week to undo the damage that cryo had done, but Anna 772 was back in peak physical condition after three days.

"What were you doing for the three days after launch?" Anna 772 asked.

"I was doing research," Elsa 35 answered, as she sat down and started eating.

"On?" Anna 772 asked another question.

"You. When going into battle with another asset I like to find out as much as I can about them," Elsa 35 answered between bites. Anna didn't say anything else but Elsa 35 had been alone for three days before going into cryo and wanted to socialize. "I want to apologize for what I said when we were first introduced," Elsa started and Anna just shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't realize that your abilities were on par with most Hans assets. I also didn't realize that you were the only Anna still on active duty," Elsa 35 was just talking, but when Anna 772's head shot up and eyes got really big Elsa 35 had to stop.

"I am the only active duty Anna?" Anna 772 asked, unable to hide her shock.

"Didn't you know? That's probably why the lieutenant was simply calling you Anna. You don't need to have your number designation any longer," Elsa 35 explained. Elsa 35 felt bad about delivering this news to Anna, but if the command was going to drop the number designation so would Elsa 35.

"I guess I just assumed that there were more out there. Even though my barracks was empty," Anna went back to cleaning her rifle.

"I'm sorry," Elsa 35 started, but Anna simply set her rifle aside and went in the weight room. Anna's intelligence was enhanced just like Elsa's and Hans, but there was a fear that they would take power over the unenhanced humans. So Anna's had several genes changed or even removed to inhibit curiosity, desire for knowledge and their desire to better their own situation. Anna's were overly content and it was the reason they were being replaced.

Elsa 35 quickly finished and followed Anna into the weight room. By the time Elsa 35 had finished eating and entered the weight room Anna had set up a large punching bag. Anna was now throwing kicks and punches with so much force that the bag was swinging and hitting the ceiling. Elsa 35 knew that sometimes it was best to just let someone work out their feelings by just hitting something. So Elsa 35 went over and started her own rebuilding process.

After spending the next few hours working out finally Elsa 35 could hardly lift her own arms. Walking was also difficult and Anna could barely lift her arms, but she was still throwing punches into the bag. Elsa limped over and grabbed the punching bag. Anna looked up into her eyes and Elsa could only see sadness.

"Just because you are the last Anna on active duty doesn't mean you are alone," Elsa 35 said, as Anna hit the bag. Elsa 35 knew Anna could hit harder then she probably did, but Elsa hoped that Anna was being nice.

"I have been alone for the past four years. Why wouldn't they just retire me?" Anna asked.

"Don't say that, not matter how lonely you feel you don't deserve that," Elsa 35 couldn't believe that Anna would rather be killed then live alone. Anna stopped and her eyebrows came together in confusion. "You do know that retiring you would mean they would kill you or have you killed right?"

"No I didn't know what it meant. So it is a lot like being decommissioned," Anna said, while staring off at nothing.

Elsa 35 couldn't believe what she was hearing, no wonder why Anna's and Elsa's never got along. "Enough of this being decommissioned or being retired, I'm too tired to continue with this," Elsa 35 said, while walking away.

"I'm sorry," Anna said, quietly. "I know I don't always say the right thing, but I don't mean any harm." Elsa 35 looked over her shoulder at Anna. Anna's face showed such sadness that Elsa 35 couldn't stay frustrated with her.

"They just keep changing things and I am having trouble keeping up. Do you really think they want to drop my number?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure, but that lieutenant wouldn't drop it without a reason," Elsa 35 explained as she walked back over towards Anna.

"I have never been called anything other than Anna 772. How am I supposed to change?" Anna asked.

"How about this during the rest of this mission we refer to each other as only Anna and Elsa. That way when we get done I will return to Elsa 35 and you will already be used to just Anna. How does that sound?" Elsa 35 asked, than quickly thought Elsa.

"I guess that sounds good. Thank you Elsa 3," Anna stopped herself, "Elsa." Elsa had to smile at Anna's almost mix up. "You want some dinner?" Anna asked suddenly. Elsa only nodded as they both left the workout room together, but Anna was obviously feeling better.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art:<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Chapter 3**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants. Anna finds out she is the final active duty Anna and has trouble coming to terms with the information.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up in her sleep pod. The information that Elsa gave her yesterday was like getting hit by a frost giant. Anna was the only one still in active duty the rest either dead, MIA, or retired which according to Elsa 35 was dead as well. Anna always assumed that there were other Anna's out there just not at her base. The fact that she could be the last of her kind scared her. The fact was that she was just a tool for the human race, but Anna never thought they would be completely erased.<p>

Anna didn't get out of the sleep pod after her allotted eight hours. Anna just lay there for several more after and it wasn't until a single face appeared over her. Elsa 3, no Elsa's face was still a little gaunt from the weight loss in cryo, but she looked a little better then yesterday.

"Are you ever going to get up? I'm sure you have a gun that could use a good field striping or your armor might," Elsa said, with a smile. Anna wanted to just roll over and ignore life at this point.

"What use am I if I'm out dated technology?" Anna said, to herself.

"You aren't out dated tech. Your abilities in school were above par for most Hans's units" Elsa said, while opening Anna's sleep pod. Anna realized that she must have spoken loud enough for Elsa to hear. "Now come on how about you read me the most up to date information on Jotunheimer 1Z."

Anna allowed Elsa to pull her up and grabbed her holo-device as Elsa pulled her into the weight room. Anna downloaded the most recent information from the ships computers and brought up Jotunheimer 1Z.

"It seems that the planet is moving towards a cold season. The global temperature is down nearly fifteen degrees since we were at base. There have been reported snow storms that cause the temperature to drop even more," Anna read out the most glaring information. Anna zoomed in to the compound and noticed that the amount of guards was down dramatically. "It appears the number of patrols have gone down dramatically as well."

"What about near the Tachyon Cannons?" Elsa asked as she was doing pull ups.

Anna zoomed out and watched as a whole day pass. "They still patrol the cannons, but the stationed guards are gone. It must be too cold for them as well," Anna said, while she fallowed Elsa over to the ATLUS machine.

"Well frost giants are just the names we have given them. They do have their ships and buildings about ten degrees cooler than humans, but still above freezing," Elsa answered, while lifting weights. Anna looked over and saw that although Elsa looked better, but her strength was still not what it probably was originally.

"I still think the ridge to the south is your best place for a sniper position," Anna said.

"It would, but the northern fissure would be a better approach for you," Elsa said while resting between reps.

"Yea, but if we get a snow storm I could infiltrate from any direction," Anna turned the holo-device towards Elsa. Anna hit play and showed a snow move through and nearly makes everything invisible. "With my small frame the frost giants over look me with good weather. I could probably hide in front of their faces in a snow storm," Anna said, with a hint of pride.

"Well we can't count on a snow storm. I say we do some in depth investigating of that canyon even a little rise is enough for me" Elsa said as her arms started to fatigue. Elsa then moved the ATLUS to a leg work out and started on her legs. Anna couldn't help but admire Elsa's legs. They were pale, smooth, they lacked definition that they had several months ago, but that would come back in time. Anna wanted to touch them and rub her hands along them. "Hello Elsa to Anna you find something?" Elsa's question brought Anna out of the day dream about Elsa's legs. Fortunately for Anna she was looking at Elsa's legs through the hologram of Jotunheimer 1Z.

"No. No I thought I saw something, but it was nothing," Anna turned away to hide her embarrassment. Anna tried to think quick to change the thought in her head, but nothing came so Anna decided to do something else. "I'm going to go set up my armor and do some work on it," Anna said, fall back on an old faithful distraction to keep her from thinking too much.

"Ok," was all Elsa could say, before Anna retreated to the back of the spacecraft. Anna pulled out her armor and set it up on the stand and started to dismantle it. Anna was in the middle of cleaning the optics on her helmet when the door opened behind Anna. "You ok?" Elsa asked, from the doorway.

"Yea I just figured I would let you finish working out in peace," Anna said, without looking up.

"You want some food I'm going to eat and go to sleep," Elsa asked, and Anna just shook her head. Anna was still embarrassed about earlier and couldn't really look at Elsa. Elsa turned and left. Anna decided that it would probably be best to avoid Elsa so that she wouldn't think thoughts that were disrespectful of Elsa and above her place. Anna and Elsa were Assets to the Human Alliance and they were bread to live and die at their will.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	4. Chapter 4

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Chapter 3**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants. Anna retreats in embarrassment from Elsa. Elsa tries to make everything better when a call from the General.

* * *

><p>Elsa had spent the last five days eating and building her body. The trip had started quite nice with Elsa and Anna talking. Since then though Anna had started avoiding Elsa, so much that Anna had changed her sleep schedule. Elsa wasn't sure what happened to make Anna run and hide. When Elsa asked Anna in passing she said 'I don't think we should both be sleeping at the same time in case something happens to the ship.' Elsa didn't believe that was the real reason, but figured that Anna just needed space.<p>

Elsa had hoped that Anna would come back around eventually, but after five very lonely days Anna had not. Elsa had nearly rebuilt her body back to the way it was before the cryo and now she was ready for a war. Elsa had decided to find out what was bothering Anna finally. Anna was usually spending her time in the rear of the ship working on her weapons and armor. Elsa moved to the back and opened the door. Anna was sitting on the floor cross legged and had an unusual set of gauntlets broken down on her lap.

"So why have you been avoiding me?" Elsa asked, as she walked around Anna to look her in the face.

Anna didn't even look up from her work "I haven't been avoiding you. Like I said it was probably best to have different sleep schedules in case of an emergency."

"I don't believe you. We both know that the ship will awaken us if there is an emergency. If the emergency is bad enough it is the sleep pods that are our escape casual as well. So why don't you tell the real reason?" Elsa listed the known procedure for any emergency. It was actually best if they slept at the same time in case of a meteor strike or something catastrophic.

Anna stopped and looked up at Elsa. Elsa could see something in Anna's eyes that she didn't expect. It looked like fear mixed with something else. "I am embarrassed to say that I had thoughts that disrespected you and were above my position," Anna said, as her cheeks turned red.

"What do you mean? I am not above you and what did you think?" Elsa asked, very confused.

"You are elder then I am so you are above me and I thought disrespectful things about your legs." Anna said, and Elsa couldn't stop her eyebrows from going together. Maybe Anna's and Elsa's had different ideas of who they defer decisions too. Elsa's deferred to those who have more successful missions or kills. Anna's must defer to those who were older in age. Then suddenly Elsa realized that Anna had said something about her legs.

"What did you think about my legs," Elsa asked, but Anna's face turned so red that Elsa changed her mind. "Never mind if you are too embarrassed to say don't worry. To Elsa's we both have nearly the same record. You have three hundred successful missions and I have nearly three hundred confirmed kills," Elsa explained.

"That's what you think, but Anna's defer to their elders. If they are still alive then they must know more or be better. You are Elsa 35," Elsa went to say something, but Anna held up her hand. "I remember the agreement, but you were created, what, nineteen or twenty years ago. I was created sixteen years ago, I defer judgment to you. I thought about your legs and I thought about touching them inappropriately," Anna finished.

Elsa could understand that Anna found it hard to see that they were equals in Elsa's mind. Then Elsa couldn't help, but smile at Anna's other comments. "You like my legs?" Elsa asked.

"Well they actually look a lot nicer now that you have rebuilt them, but yea I do" Anna said, her cheeks still very red.

"Thank you for the complement," Elsa said, with a smile and held her hand out. "Will you stop avoiding me now? It's lonely without you." Anna smiled up at Elsa and took her hand. Elsa pulled Anna up to her feet. Elsa then looked down at the dismantled weapons, there were three blades per gauntlet, small motors, fusion batteries and pneumatic actuators. "What weapons are you cleaning?" Elsa asked. Elsa prided herself on her knowledge of weapons, but her knowledge only extended to sniper rifles and assault rifles.

"Those are my psi-gauntlets. The blades will extend out of my hands. The blades will vibrate at supersonic speed. They can penetrate any armor and they are my silent kill weapons," Anna explained, while she gathered her dismantled weapons. Anna then relocated to the sleep pod area, like she had never left. Elsa had moved her rail gun into the sleep pod area and sat down on the other side of the table. Elsa broke down her rifle and started cleaning it with Anna across the table.

Elsa couldn't help, but occasionally smile in Anna's directions. 'She likes my legs' Elsa thought. Elsa didn't know why, but the thought of that caused Elsa to have butterflies in her stomach.

Several more hours went by and they didn't say much, but just being in the presence of another human was soothing to Elsa. Elsa suspected that it was the gene enhancement that caused Elsa to desire to be around others. Though Anna's presence was more soothing then Elsa had ever felt before. They seemed to have a connection that Elsa had never felt before. Elsa often found herself thinking about Anna and what they could do to pass the time. Elsa, also for the first time, thought about all those Elsa's that went missing. Maybe they should disappear and not do the mission that seemed so impossible.

Suddenly a beep sounded in the room and Elsa felt a slight vibration from her holo-device. Anna had hers on the table and turned it over. A holo appeared and it had a countdown timer and a single line 'holo-table.' Elsa stopped everything and so did Anna, they had about a minute to be at the table to receive a communication. They both stood and went into the other room and stood next to each other in front of the holo-communicator.

The holo-table hummed to life as the face of the General that gave them the mission appeared. Elsa and Anna both stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease assets. Anna and Elsa 35 it is good to see that you are both once again in fighting condition. What is your status?" the General asked.

"Status is green," they both replied in unison.

"We are updating your information because we were able to land a probe on 1Z. The only change that we got was that the Tachyon cannons are always heated so it creates a thick fog around them," the General listed.

"Any scans of the building?" Anna asked, with a little hope in her voice.

"No. We also have a change to your mission," Elsa hoped the change was something about disabling the cannons and destroying the command center. "Our intelligence community suspects that you might encounter the first noncombat frost giants. We want you to take at least one prisoner and hold one prisoner until back up arrives," the General finished. Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Now they have to try and take prisoners. This mission has just gone from extremely difficult to nearly impossible.

"General how important is prisoners when compared to the rest of the mission?" Anna asked. Elsa didn't even want to entertain the possibility of taking prisoners, but Anna seemed stalwart as ever.

"What do you mean Asset?" the General asked.

"If I am forced to choose between keeping a prisoner alive or losing control of the command center," Anna asked. Elsa had to smile at Anna question now. Anna had the perfect way out of this order. Just say that they couldn't keep the command center and the prisoner alive at the same time.

"They are both equally important, but until the fleet has successfully taken control of the space around 1Z the Tachyon cannons are the highest priority," the General answered. "We want to hear your plan for the assault on the center," Elsa looked at Anna and nodded her head. It was Anna's assault and Elsa was only their as back up. Anna walked forward and started to lay out the plans they had up to this point.

"Well, that isn't much of a plan assets," the General spat.

"Well General it's the best we have with the information at hand. We will have to pretty much make the rest up as we go, unless we can get accurate scans of the building," Elsa had to cough when Anna finished that sentence. Anna had just basically insulted the General and the whole operation.

"We have another probe scheduled to land the day before you are expected to arrive. It was expected to arrive with three days to contact, but it appears that your ship is traveling faster than expected and you will arrive in eight days," then the General drops another bomb. Elsa and Anna thought they had approximately fifteen days until Z1. They were mostly ready, but it is being mentally prepared for the battle ahead and having seven fewer days is just that many less to prepare your head for battle.

"Is there anything else assets?" the General asked.

"Negative," both Anna and Elsa said in unison.

"Very good we will not be communicating again until after we have Z1 under human control. Good luck Assets," the General saluted them and they saluted back. The holo-table went dark.

"I can't believe they want prisoners as well. Why not just send our ship into an asteroid if they want us dead," Elsa yelled out at the silent holo-table.

Anna just shrugged her shoulders "I had a thought that at least they didn't want prisoners. I might have jinxed us," Anna said as she turned to walk out of the holo-room. Elsa was still fuming at the holo-table when suddenly she felt a hand drag across her back. "Don't worry too much I'll take care of it," Anna continued dragging her fingertips across Elsa's shoulders. Elsa closed her eyes and arched her back as it felt like lightning going down her spine. When Anna's fingers left Elsa's back, Elsa had to sigh in resignation.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art:<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	5. Chapter 5

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Chapter 5**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants. Something awakens inside Elsa and she finds out she wants something that she had never thought about before.

* * *

><p>Elsa turned and watched Anna go through the door without looking back. Anna probably didn't even realize what she was doing or how it affected Elsa, but Elsa would be willing to swim across an ocean to feel that again. Elsa watched as Anna returned to her chair and continued to work on her weapon. Elsa had to take a moment to catch her breath before walking back over to her Railgun sniper rifle.<p>

Elsa continued working on her rifle, but kept looking over at Anna. The feeling of Anna's fingers on her back still lingered, as did the lightning feeling that it gave her. Anna finished working on her gauntlets and pushed them to the side. Anna then laid down her head on her arm on the table, extending her hand towards Elsa. Elsa quickly finished the work on her Railgun and set it aside. Elsa then looked at Anna's hand sitting just inches in front of her. The voice in Elsa's head screamed out to stop, but Elsa wanted to feel Anna's hand and even hold it.

Elsa hesitantly moved her hand over. Elsa's hand was shaking as she laced her fingers with Anna's. Anna slowly raised her head off her arm and looked at Elsa in the eyes. Elsa could see the shocked look in Anna's eyes. Elsa started to pull her hand away when Anna hooked her fingers around Elsa's. It kept Elsa from removing her hand. Anna smiled at Elsa and laid her head back down on her arm.

"What are you going to do about the prisoners?" Elsa asked trying to distract herself from Anna's warm, soft, smooth skin.

"I'm just not going to kill everyone in the control center. I'll take one of two of them if they let me. If not I'll kill them," Anna said, while rubbing her thumb on Elsa's fingers. Elsa brought her other hand over and lay it on their interlaced hands.

"What would you say if I said I want to run away with you," Elsa said with some hesitation.

"I would say I would want nothing more, but we can't and you know it," Anna said, as she brought her other hand over a laid it on Elsa's. "I'm going to get some sleep," Anna patted Elsa's hand and then stood up pulling her fingers away from Elsa's. Elsa immediately felt the warmth leave as Anna withdrew her hands.

"Can we try something that I saw a pair of officers do once?" Elsa asked, hesitantly.

"Sure," Anna said, sleepy. Elsa stood up and approached Anna. Anna smiled at her as Elsa tried to not be too awkward as she extended her arms. Anna saw what Elsa was going to do and put her arms out and Elsa pulled Anna into an embrace like she had once saw. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and laid her head on Anna's shoulder. Anna followed suit and wrapped her arms around Elsa and laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. Anna's body felt so warm, soft and firm, smooth and Anna smelled wonderfully. Elsa knew that Anna probably used the same soap as Elsa so it must be Anna's natural smell.

Anna suddenly hugged Elsa tighter. "I have never felt something so wonderful in my life," Anna whispered.

"You smell wonderful," Elsa whispered, back. Elsa lifted her head off Anna's shoulder and Anna followed suit. They kept their arms around each other, but Elsa looked into Anna's eyes. Anna had blue eyes just like Elsa, but they had just a slightly different color. Anna was blinking an awful lot and Elsa tilted her head to the side slightly. Elsa went to ask what was wrong when Anna suddenly closed her eyes and slowly brought her face closer to Elsa's until her lips touched Elsa's. Elsa closed her own eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Anna's lips on her own. Anna's lips were soft, warm and slightly moist.

Anna went to pull away, but Elsa pushed closer. Elsa wanted more and acted on instinct alone as she opened her lips. Anna copied and started to open her own lips and Elsa for some reason slipped her tongue inside Anna's mouth. Anna gasped as she felt Elsa's tongue enter her mouth. Anna suddenly moved her hands up from Elsa's body to her face. Elsa thought it was to push her away, but instead Anna grabbed her face and pushed her own tongue into Elsa's mouth. Elsa wrapped her tongue around Anna's and pulled her firm body and felt Anna's breasts pressing against her body.

Elsa didn't know how long there standing there allowing their tongues to explore each other's mouths. Elsa eventually had to pull away, not because she didn't want to continue, but because her jaw started to hurt. Anna must have felt similar because she also pulled away and opened her eyes and stared at Elsa.

"That was amazing," Anna said, with a huge smile like Elsa had never seen before.

"I didn't want to stop, but my jaw started to hurt," Elsa said, with a huge smile of her own. Elsa dragged her hands around Anna's abdomen. Elsa didn't want to stop, but it was well after the usual time that they should sleep.

Anna still had her hands on Elsa's face. Elsa leaned her face against Anna's hand and placed her hand on Anna's against her cheek. "Thank you I have never felt so alive then I do right now, but I'm really tired I'm sorry," Anna said, with sadness in her voice.

Elsa just smiled at Anna and pulled Anna's hand away from her face. Elsa then gently kissed Anna's wrist and then smiled at Anna. "Sweet dreams," Elsa said, with a huge smile. Anna smiled and had a little giggle that Elsa had never heard before.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Anna said, as she walked over towards her sleep pod. Anna glanced over her should one last time at Elsa. Elsa just gave Anna a huge smile as she lay down in her sleep pod. Anna closed her pod and activated the sleep cycle. Elsa had to grab a hold of the table as it felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Elsa stumbled over to her own sleep pod. Elsa's whole body was damp and weak. Elsa knew that sleep was going to be the only cure for her weak body. Elsa lay down in her own sleep pod and couldn't help, but notice that her pants were very wet. Elsa didn't think much more about it as she closed her sleep pod. As Elsa started to drift off to sleep and only thought that maybe she should explore that damp area later.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art:<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	6. Chapter 6

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Chapter 6**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants.

Anna wakes up wanting to know more about what they were doing the night before, but finds Elsa is busy with something else. Anna goes back to old faithful, work.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up and wondered if everything was a dream or if it really happened. Anna sat up and saw that Elsa's sleep pod was already empty. Anna looked at the table and saw her gauntlets were still sitting on the table. Elsa's Railgun was missing as was Elsa. Anna got up and went into the bathroom to clean up. Anna closed the door and removed her cloths. Anna found her underwear very wet still and sweet never lasted through the night. Anna though it was odd that it had never happened before. Anna couldn't help picking it up and inspecting her underwear.<p>

Last night Anna had gone to sleep sweaty all over and she didn't think much of it, but her underwear was strange. Anna, in the end, just threw her cloths into the rapid cleaner and jumped into the shower. Anna washed and stepped out of the shower. Anna pulled her cloths out of the cleaner and they were crisp and pressed again. Anna pulled everything on and had to stop. Anna smelled her shirt and it smelled like the soap again. Anna's heart dropped a little because they did smell like Elsa when she took them off. Anna hoped that it wasn't all a dream as she walked out of the bathroom and over to her gauntlets.

Anna picked up the gauntlets and walked into the weight room hoping she would find Elsa. When Anna walked into the room Anna immediately felt the gravity was different. Elsa was on the mat doing yoga. Normally that wouldn't be that difficult, except she had raised the gravity to six G's. Sweat dripped off Elsa's face as she moved to a different pose on one leg. Elsa was working out in a sports bra and a tight pair of shorts. Anna wanted to watch, but since Elsa had her eyes closed as she strained to keep the poses. Anna just walked through the weight room into the back room with her equipment.

Anna placed her gauntlets back on the armor stand with the rest of her armor. Anna pulled out her infiltration box and grabbed her helmet. Anna moved back through the weight room. Elsa had her palms flat on the ground and she was supporting the rest of her body holding it in the air. Anna didn't linger because Elsa's eyes were still closed. Anna laid her box on the table, opened it and placed her helmet next to it. Everything was exactly in the same place when she had put it in storage.

Anna wanted to mainly check the camera gun and the motion sensors. Anna pulled out her camera gun and unloaded the cameras. Anna laid them all over the room and then placed the motion sensor in a line by the door that led to the weight room. Anna pulled the helm on and activated the HUD. The cameras and sensors started broadcasting. Anna pulled up each little camera and looked at herself sitting at the table from all different angles.

The door then opened and Elsa walked into the room. Each of her motion sensors were tripped as Elsa walked up behind Anna. It looked like Elsa was trying to sneak up on Anna. "How was your workout?" Anna asked, and Elsa looked a little deflated.

"Good, how did you know I was here?" Elsa asked, as she leaned over Anna's shoulder to look in her box.

Anna pulled off the helmet and turned to look at Elsa "I was checking my equipment." Elsa's eyebrows went together in confusion and Anna nodded her head towards one of the cameras.

Elsa looked and then turned back towards Anna's helm. "You want to see?" Anna asked, and Elsa just nodded her head. Anna grabbed the helm and stood up behind Elsa "It might not fit perfectly but you will be able to see all the cameras and my motion sensors." Anna placed the helmet carefully over Elsa's head.

"Wow your HUD is so different," Elsa commented, as Anna walked over and grabbed one of the cameras. "Wow you booby trapped the whole room."

"I was just checking to make sure everything still worked before going into battle with them," Anna then went across the room collecting everything. Elsa pulled off the helmet and set it back on the table. Elsa turned and looked at Anna with a look Anna had never seen before. "The way you are looking at me must mean that last night wasn't a dream," Anna said, with a smile.

"No, last night was not a dream and I hope it was amazing for you as it was for me," Elsa said with a huge smile. Anna had heard the other Anna's describe how one thing or another would make them feel more alive. Anna never understood what they were talking about. Different ways of killing or completing missions never felt any different than any other day. It wasn't until last night that Anna realized that she had been going through life with the same numb feeling.

When Elsa's lips touched hers Anna thought her heart was going to fly out of her chest. It was like her heart had started beating for first time ever. Everything felt different, smelt different and it was like she was seeing the world from a whole new perspective.

"It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt," Anna said, while returning Elsa's smile.

"Well let me get cleaned up and maybe we can explore those feelings a little more," Elsa said, with a voice that made Anna a little weak in the knee's. Anna quickly reloaded the camera gun and placed everything in the case carefully. Anna then moved quickly back through the weight room and put her equipment away. Anna couldn't believe how nervous she felt. The feeling in her chest was nothing like assaulting a frost giant encampment or anything. Her heart was racing like she had just ran for hours and her stomach felt like things where fluttering all around it.

Anna walked back into the room and heard the shower still going. Anna wasn't really sure what to do so she just sat down at the table. Anna wasn't sitting for long when the sounds of waters stopped and suddenly Anna had trouble holding still. Then the door to the bathroom opened and Elsa was standing there with nothing, but a towel on. Elsa's perfect body was barely covered with the towel. Elsa's hair was not braided as usual, but cascading down her shoulders and just pulled back behind her ears. All of Elsa pale long legs were exposed. Anna suddenly forgot how to breathe as Elsa smiled at her. Elsa slowly walked over and placed her hands on Anna shoulders and then straddled Anna as she sat on Anna's lap.

Elsa then bent closer towards Anna's face and Anna couldn't wait any longer as she pushed her face forward. When their lips touched again the feeling of being so alive returned. The entire day seemed dull and boring until now. Anna's heart started racing again as she opened her mouth and Elsa's cool tongue entered. Anna wrapped her tongue around Elsa's as it started to feel like Anna's body was on fire.

Anna let her hands work on instinct as they came up and pulled on Elsa's towel. The towel fluttered to the floor and Anna wanted to feel every inch of Elsa's flawless skin. Anna started at Elsa's hips. Elsa's skin was cool to the touch; the skin was smooth and felt like perfection. Anna then dragged her finger tips up Elsa's flat stomach. While Anna's fingers moved Elsa's body convulsed, Elsa nearly stood up, but she was holding onto Anna's chair. Anna moved her hands over Elsa's flat stomach and then around the sides to Elsa's back. Anna could feel Elsa's muscles almost vibrated beneath Anna's touch and Elsa started gasp as they continued to wrap their tongues around each other.

Anna started to drag her finger tips up Elsa's back when suddenly Elsa pulled away from Anna "O god" Elsa cried out and her whole body started to quiver. Elsa had stood up and now Elsa's pale breasts were right in front of Anna's face. Elsa's nipples were pink with area around them just a slight bit darker than the rest of her body. Anna didn't know why she did what she did next, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Anna opened her mouth and brought her tongue forward and dragged it over Elsa's nipple. Elsa screamed out as Anna did it, so Anna took Elsa's entire nipple in her mouth and started sucking. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa because Elsa's legs started to shake and it seemed like she was going to fall down.

The whole time Anna was feeling Elsa's body Anna could feel things in her own body she had never felt before. Anna's breasts longed to feel what Elsa was feeling. Between Anna's legs felt like it was on fire and her underwear felt like she was sweating more between her legs than any other part of her body. Anna could feel Elsa's hands wrap around her head as her fingers interlaced themselves with Anna's braids. Anna continued to suck on Elsa's hard nipple, but her hands wanted to do more than just hold Elsa. So Anna dragged one hand down to feel Elsa's bottom. Elsa butt was smooth and soft with the same cool feeling.

"Anna please touch me between my legs. I feel like I'm going to catch fire there," Elsa called out. Anna was more than willing to do whatever Elsa wanted. Anna moved her hand from Elsa perfect butt down between them and started to drag her fingers up Elsa's inner thighs. Elsa gasped and her legs started to shake. Elsa grabbed a hold of Anna's braids like they were the only thing keeping her standing. Elsa moved her legs apart ever so slightly as Anna's fingers touched the base of Elsa. The first thing Anna noticed was that Elsa was dripping wet there like she forgot to dry herself. Anna also noticed that the whole area was incredibly hot.

Anna started to move her fingers around and felt a part of Elsa that parted. Anna spread the two parts apart and started to move her fingers inside the two petals. Elsa cried out again "O god yes harder." Anna was more than happy to comply as she continued to explore Elsa's body. Then Anna found something very hard at the top of Elsa that was very close to Anna. Anna rubbed her finger across the hard area and Elsa's legs started to quiver and she started to gasp. Anna liked what Elsa's body was doing in response so Anna decided to rub the hard area between her thumb and forefinger. Elsa went ridged as Anna started to do this. Elsa suddenly screamed out again "I'm going to explode."

Elsa then started to go limp and Anna caught her. Anna cradled Elsa convulsing form, Anna started to get a little concerned as Elsa just laid in her arms for several minutes. Finally after what felt like forever Elsa's eyes opened and she smiled up at Anna. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my entire life," Elsa said, with a bit of wonderment in her voice. "You have got to experience it. Now take off your cloths," Elsa demanded, when suddenly the ships gave a sickening lurch. If Anna hadn't been sitting and holding Elsa one of them would have ended up on the floor.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art:<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	7. Chapter 7

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Chapter 7**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants.

Anna and Elsa find out they have even less time and they try to make up for time that they have lost.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Anna asked, as she looked at Elsa.<p>

"The ship has slowed down a lot," Elsa replied, as she jumped out of Anna's arms and grabbed her towel. Anna stood up and ran into the front room where the holo-table was. The room is mainly used for communication, but any problems with the ship would show up on the holo-table. Elsa was right behind Anna with her towel wrapped around her. The table had a large blinking holograph hovering above it.

_Temporal anomaly detected speed decreased to compensate, recalculating arrival time to Jotunheimer 1Z._

Anna just stared at the holo-table as the computers did the physics to figure out when they would get to their destination.

_Jotunheimer 1Z arrival time seventy-two hours. Updating mission control._

Anna could only turn and look at Elsa. Anna never knew that a gravitational anomaly could shorten their arrival time by four full days. Elsa blinked a few times then looked at Anna "We should expect a call from the general soon. I guess I should get some cloth on, we are going to continue where we left off. I promise" Elsa then turned and headed towards the bathroom where she left her cloths.

Elsa was getting dressed in front of Anna when Anna felt her holo-device vibrate in her pocket. Anna pulled it out and the same message as before came up. Anna was still standing in the door as she turned and saw the holo-table beginning connecting to mission control. Elsa tapped Anna on the shoulder, Anna looked back and Elsa was dressed. Elsa was braiding her hair as they went over to the table.

The table hummed to life and a new face that Anna had never seen before popped up. "Elsa 35 and Anna 772 it is good to see you two alright. I am Major Baxter the General is unable to come to the communication. The ship has registered a temporal anomaly that speed up your trip time to seventy-two hours. Fortunately the fleet will be ready just in time for your arrival. Everything else should be as per last communication," the major was young and kind of rattled on and on.

"Major do we have any updated scans of the building itself?" Anna asked.

"No we are sending out probes to a lot of other systems and planets and haven't come back to Jotunheimer 1Z yet. We probably will not be able to get a probe there before your new arrival time. I'm sorry Anna," the major stopped and then looked off to his right at something out of holo-scan. "That is it assets you are dismissed," was all that the Major said before the communication went black. Anna felt deflated. After all this time alone she finally found someone that she enjoyed being with and they have discovered such wonderful things together. Now instead of spending another six days alone with Elsa they only have three.

"Well only three days left before the mission. I have to go over my armor one more time. Do you have anything else you need to do to your equipment before the mission?" Elsa asked next to Anna.

Anna could do a few more things, but they weren't all that important. Anna could do without doing it, but will probably work on the few things while Elsa worked on her armor. "Nothing major just a few small things that I could do," Anna replied.

"Good then the rest of today we explore those feelings again and tomorrow we do work. The day after that we will see," Elsa then grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her out of the room. Elsa dragged Anna into the weight room for some reason. Then she dragged Anna over to the soft floor where Elsa did yoga.

"What are we doing in here?" Anna couldn't help but ask.

"I had trouble standing while you did whatever it was you were doing to me so I figured we would be more comfortable if we lay down," Elsa then went over to the floor controls and clicked a few buttons and the floor got even softer. Elsa then walked over towards Anna. Anna was mesmerized by Elsa's hips as she walked. Elsa then moved around behind Anna and started placing her lips on Anna's neck. Anna couldn't hold back the shiver as Elsa's cool lips felt like electricity was going down her spine.

Elsa then reached around Anna and grabbed the bottom of Anna's shirt. Anna raised her arms and it cause Elsa to pull away from her neck. Elsa then with one quick tug pulled off Anna's shirt and bra. Elsa then went back to placing her lips on Anna's neck and shoulders. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and her hands landed on Anna's breasts. The feeling was amazing as her whole body started to get hot again. Elsa then placed two fingers on each of Anna's nipples and started rolling them around. Anna's legs felt a little weak and pleasure pulsed through Anna's body. Another moan left Anna's lips. Elsa then moved her hands down and unbelted Anna's pants.

Elsa bent down as she pulled Anna's pants to the ground. Elsa then started placing her lips all up Anna's bare back. Anna looked over her shoulder at Elsa and Elsa smiled as she pulled off her own shirt. Elsa then pressed her bare breasts against Anna's back. Anna felt like she was going fall over as Elsa hard nipples pressed into Anna's skin.

Elsa grabbed Anna "See that why I think we should lay down for this. Plus I want to try something," Elsa whispered in Anna's ear. Anna turned and placed her mouth on Elsa's as she undid Elsa's belt. Anna then pulled away and dropped to her knees as she pulled Elsa's pants to the floor. Elsa gave her pants a kick and they sailed to the other side of the mat. Anna grabbed her own cloths and tossed them the same direction before she lay down on her back to look up at Elsa's naked body. Anna just laid there admiring Elsa's naked form for a while. Elsa must have been doing the same thing to Anna because she just stood there not moving.

Anna did the only thing that seemed to make any sense, Anna reached her arms out towards Elsa. Elsa reached out and placed both her hands on Anna's. "You are so breath taking to look at," Elsa said, as she allowed Anna to pull Elsa down on top of Anna.

"I pale in comparison to you," Anna said, as she pulled Elsa's mouth down to meet her own. Anna slid her tongue into Elsa's mouth and Elsa's tongue wrapped around Anna in an embrace. Elsa's hand once again found Anna's breast. Anna couldn't suppress another moan and Elsa returned to playing with her nipples. Anna's pelvis felt like it was on fire and the feeling of Elsa's naked body on hers awoken something inside Anna. Anna pulled away from Elsa's lips "Touch me between my legs."

Elsa smiled down on Anna "I'm going to try something else. If you are ok with it?" Anna would let Elsa do whatever she wanted right now. Anna nodded and Elsa started placing her lips all over Anna's skin. Elsa stopped and flicked her tongue across one of Anna's nipples, Anna couldn't control her body anymore as her back arched and she gasped at the feeling. Elsa did it a couple more times and every time she didn't Anna gasped and went ridged. The pleasure was immense and it felt like lightning was going up and down Anna's spine.

Elsa continued to place her lips on Anna's skin until Elsa positioned herself between Anna's spread legs. Anna looked down at Elsa as she seemed to inspect Anna's crotch. Anna watched as Elsa suddenly flicked her tongue along Anna's crotch and Anna couldn't stop as she cried out. Elsa must have been encouraged by this as she suddenly lowered her face down and her tongue started to lick every part of Anna.

"O god" Anna cried out, as Elsa moved her tongue everywhere at once. Anna reached down and place one hand on Elsa's head as she grabbed a hold of Elsa's hair. Anna couldn't control her own body as she writhed on the floor. Anna couldn't control her voice as she cried out Elsa's name.

Then Elsa hit a spot that sent Anna into a whole new level of pleasure. "Right there" Anna cried out, and Elsa complied. At the top of her crotch Elsa started to lick and suck and Anna started screaming. Anna had never felt like she was going to explode before, but something inside her had been building this whole time. Whatever it was it is now at a tipping point as Elsa continued to suck on Anna. Anna suddenly couldn't hold the pressure back as she screamed out and had to roll away from Elsa's tongue assault. Anna couldn't stop the convulsions of pleasure that was pulsing over her entire body, she kept gasping for air and moans kept leaving her mouth.

Arms wrapped around Anna and a head lay on Anna's chest. Anna couldn't do or say anything for a long time. When she was finally able to control her own body again Anna looked down and saw Elsa holding her. "That was amazing," Anna was finally able to spit out.

"We have been missing out," Elsa said, without looking up at Anna. Anna pulled on the hair tie that was holding Elsa's braid and undid Elsa's hair. Anna then started to run her fingers though Elsa's amazing hair. A little moan escaped Elsa's mouth as Anna continued.

"We have two days to make up for it," Anna said, as she pulled Elsa and placed her lips on Elsa's again.

* * *

><p>Looking for new idea's for more fanfictions. If you would like to see a fanfiction written around a specific line you can hit me up and I'll see if I can cook you up something.<p>

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	8. Chapter 8

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Chapter 8**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants.

The pair get their equipment ready for the coming battle and hope for a little more personal time together.

* * *

><p>Elsa suddenly awoke and was very confused for a second as she looked around the room. Then the memories of everything that had happened came flooding back. Elsa looked down and saw that she was using Anna's stomach as a pillow. Elsa lay her head back down and enjoyed the feeling of Anna's bare skin against her face. Elsa then heard that Anna's stomach was making a lot of unusual noises. Then it dawned on Elsa, when was the last time she or Anna had eaten? What day was it anyway? Elsa looked over to where they had tossed their cloths and saw that they were with in arms reach.<p>

'They must have moved an awful lot as they kept pleasuring each other over and over again,' Elsa thought with a grin as she reached over and grabbed Anna's pants and pulled out the holo-device. Elsa connected to the ship computer and brought up the arrival time. Thirty-six hours until they arrived at Jotunheimer 1Z. Elsa couldn't help, but be sadden at the time. Elsa looked up and saw Anna was still sleeping peacefully. Elsa slowly rose and moved off the mat and into the other room. Elsa ordered up multiple meals from the food synthesizer. Elsa then moved back into the room and saw Anna sitting there.

"Hi," Elsa said, with a huge smile.

Anna's head shot up at Elsa's voice and she returned the huge smile. "Hi," Anna replied, as Elsa walked over with the food. Elsa laid out all the boxes of food and then sat down next to Anna. "We only have a day and a half," Anna started as she grabbed one of the boxes of food.

"I know," Elsa replied, between bites of food. Elsa wanted to run away with Anna. They could disappear Elsa was sure of it. Anna though was genetically enhanced to not do that. In forty-eight hours though they would have to go their own ways and probably never see each other again. The thought of never seeing Anna again suddenly caused a hole in Elsa's chest like someone had shot her with a rail gun. Anna looked over at Elsa and there was concern in her eyes. Would Anna feel the same way? Or was her genetic engineering so extensive that she couldn't feel the way that Elsa felt.

"You ok?" Anna asked, the concern in her voice rose Elsa's spirits a little. Elsa just nodded her head and kept on eating because if she said anything she might cry.

Anna stared off while they finished the food that Elsa had brought then Anna crawled over and laid her head in Elsa's lap. "Do you think they sent me on this mission to retire me?" Anna asked. The hole in Elsa's chest got even bigger at thinking that Anna might not survive the mission. Anna wasn't looking at Elsa or she would see the tears that started sliding down her face. "Maybe I should complete the mission and then let a frost giant kill me" Anna continued, and Elsa's chest felt like she was going to die from the pain. "It would be better than going back to being alone without you in my life," Elsa felt little drops on her legs and Elsa pulled back Anna's hair and saw that she was also crying. "Now that I know what it feels like to truly be alive with you, I don't want to live without you."

Elsa couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The hole in her chest was still there just must smaller now that Anna just confessed her true feelings. "I don't want to go back to living without you in my life," Elsa was able to say between the sniffs of the tears. Anna looked up at Elsa from Elsa's lap and Elsa could see the tears streaming down her beautiful pink cheeks. Anna was so breath taking that even crying with her hair in a complete mess she was still beautiful. Elsa started wiping the tears from Anna's face and Anna's hand wiped the tears from Elsa's.

Anna moved quickly as she got up and sat in Elsa's lap and wrapped her arms and legs around Elsa. Anna started to cry in earnest as the sobs started. Elsa couldn't hold back her own sobs as she wrapped her arms around Anna and they cried together. Elsa had never cried before this day and she was sure that Anna never had either.

After a while the sobs stopped and Elsa was able to get a hold of herself. They got caught up in the moment and their tears built on each other's. Anna pulled away and wiped Elsa's tears from her face again. "I guess crying about it won't solve anything," Anna finally said.

Elsa reached up and wiped Anna's tears away "No it won't," Elsa replied.

"Maybe we refuse to do any more missions unless they station us together, we train together and we do missions together from now on," Anna said, while look at Elsa in the face.

"That might work. First though we have to survive the current mission," Elsa said, with a smile to Anna. Elsa's smile brought a smile to Anna's face.

"Maybe we should put some cloths on and do some work," Anna said, as she moved off Elsa's lap.

"I don't see why cloths are required. I'll work on my armor this way if you will work on whatever you need that way," Elsa stood up and walked to the back room where she pulled out her armor case. Anna came walking in behind her and pulled out several other cases.

Anna's armor was still all set up and it looked like it would be impossible to move it. Elsa had worn Anna's helm and saw that even though you could easily see out the large visor it also had so many other things on the HUD that it nearly gave Elsa a headache. The armor itself had what looked like thick metal plating that covered the chest, back, arms, legs and shoulders. Even Anna's feet had metal plates on them. The gauntlets that Elsa watched Anna work on the blades were perfectly hidden behind the metal plates. Elsa wondered what else that armor might be hiding.

Elsa's armor was very minimal compared. It had the most advance color shifting fabric that actually would blend in the land scape that Elsa was standing or laying near. The fabric was also impact resistant as most rounds wouldn't penetrate, but the impact would do some damage. The HUD would display the wind direction and velocity. Elsa could mark a target and the HUD would keep it outlined up to two miles away. The armor was upgraded with a heating and cooling elements for this mission since the world was a cold one. Elsa would be able to lay covered in snow for days if she needed to and not get cold.

Elsa set up her armor and started a full systems check. Anna started laying out her weapons on the other table in the room. Elsa started doing the same, if they made sure everything was ready for the mission when they got to Jotunheimer 1Z. Elsa laid out her sniper rifle, the assault rifle she choose, her pack of grenades and her ammo. Elsa then pulled out her large duffel and filled it with ammunition just in case. The armor finished the systems check and everything was green. Elsa was good to go for the mission. Once she was in her armor she would shoulder her rifles and grab her bag and be ready.

Elsa then turned and saw Anna's table was drastically different then Elsa's. The table had two assault rifles, a large shotgun, two pistols and then several other things that Elsa had saw in one of Anna's cases. Elsa wanted to let Anna work on her things, but Elsa also wanted to hear Anna's voice again after several hours of silence.

"So what are those to small hand hold devices to your left they were in that case weren't they?" Elsa asked.

"Yes they are part of my infiltration case. One is a camera gun. It fires these small magnetic cameras I was testing the other day. The other fires a similar magnetic device, but it will deliver an electric jolt after it lands. It is great for disabling camera, electronics it might even disable a frost giant," Anna kept working.

Elsa pulled herself up and sat on the metal table. The metal was cold on her bare bottom, but Elsa didn't mind the minor discomfort as she watched Anna work. "Since we don't have a layout of the building what are you going to do?" Elsa asked, again to keep Anna talking.

"The only thing I can do. I will go from room to room as stealthily as possible. I'll only kill when I have no choice until I find the command and control center," Anna started loading a similar duffle bag with ammo, grenades and the shotgun.

"Why holding off on killing? I thought this was a sweep and clean?" Elsa asked.

"If it was only that simple, I'm worried that they might have some sort of blast door to prevent anyone from entering in case of attack. I don't have the equipment to get through a blast door. So I will have to resort to stealth until I find it," Anna had a great point. Anna then started to load extra clips in areas of her armor that Elsa wouldn't have guessed could have held anything. Elsa just watched Anna work in silence until Anna finally turned and looked at Elsa sitting on the table. Anna smiled a huge smile and walked over towards Elsa. Anna pulled her hair out of her eyes as she looked up at Elsa.

"What are you smiling at?" Elsa asked, playfully.

Anna started to drag her fingers up Elsa bare legs sending lightning up Elsa's spine again. "A goddess that I can't get enough of," Anna then put her face up towards Elsa. Elsa brought her lips down and placed them on Anna's lips. Anna opened her mouth and Elsa slid her tongue in to Anna's mouth. Anna was always so warm compared to Elsa. They had both been completely naked for nearly three hours and yet Anna felt as warm as if she had just stepped out of a shower. Anna's arms wrapped around Elsa and picked Elsa up off the table. Elsa had no choice, but to lock her legs and arms around Anna as she carried Elsa back into the weight room.

Anna walked over to the mat that they had spent several hours pleasuring each other. Anna then pulled away from the kiss as they both heard a slight beep. Elsa looked down at the ground and saw one of their holo-devices had a count down on it. "Really?" Elsa exclaimed, "So much for 'this is the last communication until Jotunheimer 1Z is under human control." Then the countdown timer changed to the message that went with the timer. _Complete Mission Silence Jotunheimer ships detected in vicinity._ Elsa felt deflated as that meant no noise what so ever as it could be heard by passing ships.

Elsa leaned in next to Anna's ear "let's just lay down and be together then." Anna nodded her head and took Elsa's weight so she could put her feet down. Elsa then pulled Anna down on to the mat. Anna followed Elsa's lead and lay down next to her. Anna than laid her head on Elsa's chest and Elsa started running her fingers through Anna's strawberry blond hair.

Anna laid there for a bit, but then reached over and grabbed her holo-device. Anna laid it on Elsa stomach and typed on it and a flat board with black and white squares popped up with the words; _Do you play?_ Elsa didn't know what it was other than a game of some sort. Elsa touched a part and a keyboard popped up for her Elsa typed _No but you can teach me._ Anna nodded her head and started to teach Elsa how to play chess. They spent the rest of the day playing board games and being together.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art:<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	9. Chapter 9

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Chapter 9**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants.

The pair get ready and start the assault on Jotunheimer Z1.

* * *

><p>The alarm on Anna's holo-device jarred her awake and she sat up suddenly. Anna looked around slightly confused until she got her bearings and when Elsa touched her back and whispered "Hello beautiful." Anna looked down at Elsa and saw her smiling up at Anna. Anna couldn't stop as she smiled down at Elsa in return. Anna grabbed the device and turned off the alarm. Anna then saw that they would arrive at Jotunheimer 1Z in a little less than two hours, which meant that the heaven that Anna had been living in was at an end. Anna looked down at Elsa again and she simply nodded as if she was able to read Anna's mind.<p>

Anna stood up and offered a hand to Elsa. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and Anna pulled Elsa to her feet. Anna leaned in close to Elsa's ear and whispered "Do you think we could get away with a shower?" Elsa picked up Elsa's holo-device and hit a couple of buttons. The device simply said approved and Elsa nodded. Anna heart rate quickened as she grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her into the bathroom. Elsa was nearly giggling the whole time as Anna turned on the hot water and pulled Elsa under with her.

"I thought you were going to take one alone," Elsa whispered, in Anna's ear with a little giggle. Anna then put her hand under the soap dispenser and started soaping up Elsa's body. Anna was having the time of her life because it seemed that Elsa was a bit sensitive when it came to Anna rubbing her hands all over Elsa's body. Elsa was giggling the whole time Anna washed her body and hair. Elsa then returned the favor and Anna couldn't stop smiling at Elsa as she rubbed soap on every part of her body. Anna was just barely able to rinse off as the showered gave a small beep and shut off.

Anna stepped out of the shower and toweled off and then looked in the mirror. All Anna's hair grew at an accelerated pace as it was a side effect of one of the genetic enhancements. Anna's hair was well beyond regulation and it was Anna's pre-mission routine to cut her own hair short. So while Elsa was still drying Anna went into the back equipment area and grabbed her survival knife. Elsa looked at Anna very strangely as Anna walked back into the bathroom with her knife.

Elsa gasped as Anna pulled a batch of her hair together just above Anna's shoulder and brought the knife up. Anna brought the knife up and with one fluid motion cut her hair. Anna tossed the lock of hair in the waste door and grabbed the other side. Elsa than placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and placed the other hand on her hand with the knife. Elsa then pulled the knife from her hand and then walked behind Anna. Several weeks ago Anna wouldn't have trusted anyone with a knife to stand this close to her back without turning around, but now Anna trusted Elsa with her life and more. Anna started to feel as Elsa started to cut her hair. Elsa made several quick strokes and then she gave Anna's hair a quick rub and fluff.

Elsa then placed the handle of the knife back in Anna's hand and whispered in her ear "There now it is at least straight." Anna gave her hair a quick flick and noticed that Elsa did do a very nice job as it was even all the way around. Anna turned and saw Elsa walking away from the bathroom braiding her hair. Elsa got some food from the synthesizer and sat at the table. Anna joined her and they quickly ate in silence.

Anna then looked and saw that the arrival timer was under an hour. Anna nodded to Elsa and she returned the nod as they both stood up and moved to the back of the craft. Anna walked over to her table and pulled out the little box that was next to her armor. The box had a full body suit that all soldiers wore under the armor. Anna looked over her shoulder at Elsa and saw her getting ready to put on the same thing. The body suit was soft and smooth and it would protect the wearer's skin from being rubbed raw from the harsh fabric of the armor. Even Elsa's armor, as light as it was and mostly fabric, would rub a hole in an assets skin in minutes.

Anna pulled on the skin tight black body suit that covered her entire body from the neck down and then stepped over to her armor. Anna touched a small switch under the breast plate and the armor opened. The chest piece parted and so did the pelvic and leg pieces. Anna turned and stepped back word up into the suit. First Anna slid her feet into the large boots. Then Anna stood inside the leg plates and Anna could see Elsa watching her as she donned her armor. Anna slid her arms through the upper arm plates and then leaned back against the back plate. The switch in the back clicked as Anna stood in the armor and the chest, pelvic and leg plates all closed around her. Anna then grabbed her modified gauntlets and slid them on to each of her hands.

Anna shifted her shoulders as the armor came to rest on her body. Anna had worn this suit so many times that it quickly settled into the usual fit. Anna looked over at Elsa and saw that she was much quicker in donning her own armor. Anna stepped down out of the stand and started to load up her weapons. A pistol on each leg, the camera gun on her right hip, the shock gun on her left hip, Anna then grabbed her knife and placed up the back plate for emergencies. Anna then checked every little pocket for ammo. Then she grabbed her helmet and placed it under her arm and then turned towards Elsa.

Where Anna was armored to the teeth Elsa was the complete opposite. The suit she was wearing was much more compact and body hugging. Elsa was made to be inconspicuous at a distance and her armor would color blend into the environment around her automatically. Anna's armor was made for close quarters combat and was just recently upgraded with similar color blending abilities. It made it so that if Anna was standing perfectly still it would be easy to look right past her. Anna's armor also made Anna look a whole lot bigger, but compared to the frost giants she would still be like a child to them.

Anna laid her holo-device down on the table and brought up the most recent scan of the planet made by their own spacecraft. "It looks like there is a snow storm over the compound," Anna whispered, to Elsa as she walked up next to Anna.

"Plan B then?" Elsa asked.

"Yea take cover on the ridge and set up to take out the next patrol. Once I am inside the compound check to make sure the guards at the tachyon cannons are in fact gone then come to the compound. Hopefully I will have found and taken control of the control room so that I can get you inside with no contacts. While you guard the control center I will then begin clearing the compound," Anna listed the strategy they both came up with days ago just in case Elsa wanted to change something.

"I have something I want to place in your helmet" Elsa said, as she placed a hand out for Anna's helm. Anna handed her the helmet and Elsa placed something next to where Anna ear would go. "This is a connection to my helmet. We can talk back and forth that isn't on normal human channels. It also allows us to get vitals on the other from the armors," Elsa said, hesitantly.

"Sounds good," Anna reached over and helped Elsa place the device in her helmet. "So do we have the ship drop us off or do a suborbital hot drop?" Anna asked, as she turned back towards the holo-device.

"With that storm we should hot drop," Elsa said, with a little sadness in her voice. Anna turned and looked at Elsa. Anna knew what was bothering her, but didn't know what to say to make her feel better. Anna removed one of her gauntlets and placed her hand on Elsa's face. Elsa closed her eyes and pressed Anna's hand harder against her face. "I love you," Elsa said, words that Anna had never heard someone ever say to her.

Anna had read about love in a dictionary once, but the term seemed strange and foreign at the time. Now that Anna thought about it though it seemed that what she felt for Elsa clearly fit the definition. Anna smiled at Elsa and said "I love you more than anything in this world." A single tear dropped from Elsa's eye and Anna finished with "We are going to be ok." Anna pulled her hand away as the countdown timer flashed. Anna put the gauntlet back on and then programed the spacecraft to enter the atmosphere from the southern hemisphere. Anna placed the hot drop location three miles from the compound.

Anna turned towards Elsa with a smile "Good luck my love, I'll see in you on the ground." Elsa then grabbed Anna's chest plate and pulled Anna down and their lips pressed together again. Anna breathed in Elsa's smell one last time, Elsa pulled away and placed her helmet on her head. Anna put her own helmet on and then grabbed her duffel back and walked into the drop pod. Anna turned and watched as Elsa did the same in her drop pod. Anna typed in her information and the door started to shut. Elsa's door did the same, Elsa just stared at Anna as the door sealed them inside.

Anna's HUD connected to the shipboard computer and had a count down. The ship started to vibrate as they started to enter the planet's atmosphere. Anna just closed her eyes, laid her head back and let the events happen. Before too long an alarm sounded in Anna's ear and she suddenly felt weightless as the pod dropped. Anna knew the weightlessness wouldn't last long as the pod fell through the rest of the atmosphere. The sensors on Anna's armor detected a rise in temperate as the pod tore through the atmosphere. Just like that the weightlessness was gone and the g forces started to go up. The pod was designed to withstand this kind of abuse, but Anna always hated this part. Then the reverse thrusters activated and the pod started to slow from the breakneck speed and the g forces shot up again. Anna gritted her teeth as she just held on and then boom, impact with the ground.

Anna hit the button and the pod doors shot off and she had her rifle up as she took in her surroundings. Anna stepped out of the pod and noticed that it was snowing, but the wind at this location wasn't too bad. Anna activated her HUD and saw everything suddenly pop up in her vision. Wind speed, temperature, direction to the compound, armor integrity, and at the bottom left of Anna's vision was a little person. The area use to be empty but now there was a little person and above it was a number 35.

"Locate Elsa 35 and open a secure connection," Anna said, to the computer in her armor. Suddenly a little static happened then then the person in Anna's vision turned green "Elsa you ok?"

"Yea we must have hit some wind shears I'm about a Klick away from the original landing site where are you?" Elsa asked.

Anna saw that Elsa was about two Klicks from her location. "I'm two Klicks south of you," Anna started to move north towards the original drop point. "I'm moving towards the original drop point. Meet you there?" Anna asked.

"On my way," Elsa replied. Anna moved slowly because of the fresh powder snow on the ground. The temperature outside was below freezing, but Anna didn't even feel it because of her armor. Soon Anna was at the location and she couldn't see Elsa anywhere. "To your right," Anna heard over the com. Anna turned and didn't see anything until Elsa moved.

"Wow I couldn't even see you," Anna said, as Elsa walked over. It was amazing that Elsa had her sniper rifle strapped to her back, her normal rifle out and she was still nearly invisible against the snow.

Elsa gave Anna's arm a pat and then turned north towards the compound. They moved slowly as they kept their heads on a swivel making sure they didn't happen upon a frost giant patrol. They were able to cover the ground quickly and they approached the ridge when their ship was able to fly over head again. Anna stopped and brought up the surveillance information and saw nothing. The storm must have been so bad that the ship couldn't detect anything.

"Well the ship isn't going to be helpful at all," Elsa said, as she started up the large ridge. The ridge that was so hopeful for a great sniper position was now completely engulfed in a snow storm. Anna could barely see two feet in front of her. "This spot isn't going to work either. Let's move down until it clears up," Elsa said, as she started walking down the ridge. They didn't have to travel to much farther down the ridge. The snow storm was still raging however the compound was visible and the Tachyon cannons were also visible. As far as the prior scans that only time patrols happen is to inspect the cannons.

Anna just stood and watched as Elsa stomped out a small flat area in the snow. Elsa then set up her sniper rifles and lay down behind it. Elsa got up and moved little things here and there, pushed some snow up here, stomped some snow down someplace else. Anna just kept a watch out as Elsa prepared her snipers nest.

Elsa lay down once more and then "Ok I'm ready," Elsa's voice rang out in Anna's ear. Anna looked over and saw that, even though she knew right where Elsa was laying she couldn't see her. Elsa suddenly stood up and Anna could see her again. Elsa reached out a hand and Anna interlaced her fingers with Elsa's. "Please be safe," Elsa said.

"You too," Anna said, and gave Elsa a smile. Anna then realized that Elsa couldn't see the smile with Anna's helmet on. Anna gave Elsa's hand a quick squeeze and then let go and moved down the hill.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art:<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	10. Chapter 10

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Chapter 10 ELSA**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants.

Elsa watches Anna walk away from her as this mission gets underway.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched as Anna moved down the ridge. Elsa had seen many Anna's and Hans assets walk away from her in the past. Never had she felt like this before. Elsa was feeling something that she had never felt before now. Elsa's heart was racing as she watched the first thing that she could honestly say she loved walk away. Elsa had heard other Elsa's say that they loved a weapon or some type of food, but Elsa 35 never thought that about anything. Everything usually was a means to an end, sniper rifles were tools to do her job, food was only nutrition that kept her alive and certain exercises were only there to make her job easier. Elsa always thought the others were strange. Now though if they felt the way Elsa currently felt about Anna, no wonder some of them teared up when they had to give up the things they loved.<p>

Elsa lay down and brought the scope up to her visor and watched as Anna's color changing armor disappeared in the snow. Elsa checked the roof and saw that the communication tower was just like in the scans. Elsa would start by disabling the communications array and then move to any patrols that might be in the area. Elsa looked back down and saw the doors to the compound open.

"Anna the doors are opening," Elsa called out.

"Copy," was all Anna said. Elsa watched as five frost giants walked out in gear that Elsa had never seen before. The armor that the giants usually wore made them look like walking tanks, but this armor was small, moved easily and looked very thin. Elsa then realized that these weren't front line troops, but guards that were not expecting combat. These suits were probably made to keep the cold air out and little else.

"What do you want me to do?" Elsa asked.

"Hold," Anna said, and Elsa just watched as the patrol moved towards that Tachyon cannons. Elsa just watched them move away from Anna's location waiting for Anna to make the call. "The doors stay open for two full minutes and there is a camera on a sixty second rotation," Anna probably didn't even realize that she was broadcasting. "Elsa you there?" Anna asked.

"For you sweet heart always," Elsa replied, as she continued watching the patrol. Elsa couldn't help smiling as silence followed Elsa's comment. Elsa wish she could see as Anna's face probably turned beat red and her mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I'm going to move to the main doors, take out the com relay and then when I am at the doors I want you to kill three guards. Only injure the fourth and leave the fifth alone," when Anna was flustered she would just go back to business.

"Why only injure one?" Elsa asked, as she rotated to remove the relay from the equation.

"I want them to call for back up and statistically it is more likely with an injured ally," Anna was breathing like she was moving quickly. Elsa zoomed in on the power junction of the come relay. Elsa held her breath and waited for a heartbeat. After releasing the trigger the power junction sparked high into the air as Elsa's supersonic round hit its mark. Elsa turned and found the patrol. The patrol didn't even stop; they didn't even know the relay was down. Elsa had to assume that the relay was for ground to space communication and not ground to ground. "I'm at the doors," Anna said.

Elsa focused on the first of the patrol. Elsa took a deep breath in and slowed her heart rate. Heartbeat, fire, aim, heartbeat, fire, aim, heartbeat, fire, aim and heartbeat Elsa smiled as in the span of just a few seconds she had killed three giants and critically injured another. "One still alive and on injured for now," Elsa said, to Anna.

"Injured for now, what does that mean?" Anna asked.

"I'm using a Railgun Anna it isn't made to injure. I blew off one of its legs instead of placing a plate sized hole in its chest. Hopefully the uninjured one puts a tourniquet on so it doesn't bleed out before the backup comes," Elsa answered while watching were the patrol was.

"Right. Sorry," Anna said, sounding a little sheepish.

"No need to apologize," Elsa said, hoping that Anna didn't feel bad. Elsa checked the main doors after a few minutes and saw them open again and this time seven giants walked slowly out. Elsa watched the doors after the last guard exited and saw a small white figure move in. Elsa looked up at the com relay and saw two giants there fixing the relay. Elsa held her breath and removed them from the equation.

"I'm in and safe take everyone out," Anna called. Elsa turned towards the old patrol and saw the uninjured giant appeared to be moving the injured one towards the oncoming patrol. Elsa held her breath and in between heartbeats fired. Elsa breathed, then quickly turned and aimed at the new patrol. That patrol had stopped and knelt down, but there size was their downfall. Elsa held her breath again and fired again between heartbeats. Elsa only missed the last giant because he lay down on the ground just before Elsa pulled the trigger. Elsa was patient though as she watched where the giant disappeared. Elsa had one round left in her clip and she wanted to make sure that it made it to the target.

Suddenly Elsa saw movement and she could see it was crawling back towards the compound and Anna. Elsa aimed at the snow bank near where the giant's torso should be and fired. Elsa reloaded and continued to watch for a while. When nothing happened after several minutes Elsa had to assume it was dead.

Elsa went to get up to check the Tachyon cannons when Anna came across the radio "more guards headed out of the compound they will be looking for you. You ok to take some heat?"

"Some heat would be nice right now," Elsa said, with a laugh.

"Elsa I love you, but making me laugh while I'm hold up in a frost giant locker isn't helping" Anna said, with a slight giggle as Elsa laid back down and aimed for the door. Elsa was lucky as she moved at the door she saw some movement on the roof. Elsa aimed at the movement and saw a giant head suddenly move behind a slight ledge.

"Aw I think the monsters have deployed a counter sniper," Elsa said, not meaning to broadcast it to Anna.

"You ok?" Anna asked. Elsa didn't reply as she watched for more movement as it took a look around for Elsa. Elsa took a breath in, but the monster ducked back out of sight. Elsa continued watching as she saw that the doors opened. Elsa ignored the doors and kept watching for the counter sniper. Elsa took a breath in and was lucky as the monster peaked over the ledge. Elsa fired and watched as the monsters head disappeared. Elsa breathed and continued to watch for the counter sniper. Elsa waited and then looked for the rest of the monsters looking for her.

They must know where she generally was because three were very close to her location. Elsa had a little height advantage and they had no cover. Elsa held her breath again and slowed her heartbeat. Fire, aim, fire, aim fire the monsters were so close that they head Elsa's gun shots. It didn't matter though as the monsters hit the ground Elsa was still able to see them. Elsa moved her sights to try and find the next target.

"Do you know how many?" Elsa asked Anna.

"Not exact, I was in a locker. If I had to guess another five at least maybe seven at most," Anna replied. That meant that Elsa had at least two if not four more giants looking for her. Elsa continued slowly scanning the area when a slight movement caught her eye. Elsa looked closer and saw a giant crawling up the ridge towards her. It was hard to see against the snow, but Elsa promptly ended his life. Elsa started to get a little nervous as she continued to search for the last few. The storm started to lighten up enough that the visibility went up by a bunch. Suddenly a picture showed up in her HUD from the spacecraft and Elsa saw that one of the giants had actually moved behind her. It was up the ridge from her and fortunately no other targets were seen in the area. Elsa held completely still as she started to hear someone moving behind her.

Then a boot landed next to Elsa and another landed on the other side of Elsa. Elsa could hear the monster breathing as he stood over her. Elsa couldn't stop her heart rate from sky rocketing. The monster could look down and not be able to see Elsa, but her rail gun didn't have the same color blending cover. She had laid a blanket over it to disguise it some, but the blanket shouldn't hide it that much. The monster bent over and Elsa could see its face just above her rifle as it was probably looking at the blanket. Elsa didn't have a hand to hand weapon like Anna did and she wished she had taken Anna's advice back at Wolf 259 station. Elsa did have her assault rifle right next to her. It was luckily covered with snow as was everything else around Elsa.

The monster reached out to touch the blanket when it suddenly stopped. Elsa could hear a feint whisper of noise coming from the monsters communication device. The monster then started bounding down the mountain at a run. Elsa held her breath and fired, whatever caused the monster to run away was a life saver. Elsa wasn't sure she would have been fast enough to grab her rifle before the monster would have killed her. Elsa went to say something to Anna when suddenly Anna's biometrics skyrocketed and the little screen in the bottom of Elsa's sight flashed red.

"Anna are you ok?" Elsa couldn't help asking. Then the red biometric monitor had a line through it Anna had muted all communication. Elsa could only lay there and watch as Anna's biometrics flashed again. Anna was in combat and whatever was happening Anna was taking some sort of damage. Elsa just froze as she watched and waited for Anna to talk to her. Elsa started to stand and grab her assault rifle when the line through Anna's biometric disappeared.

"Control center is secured," Anna beautiful voice rang out and Elsa was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"You ok?" Elsa asked, again hesitantly.

"Yea nothing broken, I'll just have some pretty bruises that is about it," Anna replied. "You secure?" Anna asked.

"Yes I got a picture from the spaceship and it doesn't detect any more patrols I'll go head to check on the guard house at the Tachyon cannons now," Elsa said, as she picked up her sniper rifle and strapped it to her back. Elsa grabbed her other rifle and moved towards the cannons.

"Ok be safe I'll hold down the fort," Anna replied. Elsa moved quickly over towards the cannons and saw that in the middle of the area more than just a guard house. It was more like a bunker then a house. Elsa could barely make out anything above ground the only thing that she could see clearly was a door into the bunker. The rest of it must be buried under the snow. There must be no one in there since you can't even open the windows to defend the area if you wanted to. Elsa was about to turn to leave when suddenly the door opened and a giant walked out. Elsa laid flat against the snow and watched the giant walk out of the bunker. Elsa caught a quick glimpse inside the bunker and saw at least three more giants.

Elsa couldn't possibly take all four and maybe more with her limited assault rifle skills. Elsa then felt something unusual poking her in her side. Elsa looked down and saw that she had three grenades on her belt. Elsa had grabbed them as a just in case and this was a perfect time for them. The bunkers entry way was sloped down into the ground. Elsa could roll the three grenades down into the bunker when the guard on patrol reentered the bunker. Elsa slipped her sniper rifle off her shoulder and set it on the ground. Elsa then tightened the strap of her assault rifle to her back and waited. The patrol guard walked around each cannon in turn and when he was on the far side of one Elsa would run up and bury herself in the snow near the ramp.

Elsa saw the guard move behind the cannon and Elsa bounded for the ramp. Elsa got there in seconds and then covered herself with snow. Her armor would probably have hid her enough, but Elsa didn't want to take any chances. Elsa waited just barely peeking out of the hole that she left herself to see out of. Elsa watched the guard come around the last cannon and start heading straight towards her. The ramp was between them so Elsa hoped that he wouldn't make a second round. Elsa held her breath as he started to tower over her, but he then turned and started walking down the ramp. Elsa pulled the pins from her three grenades and then flicked the handles and sent the three rolling down the ramp behind the guard.

Elsa didn't watch as the guard opened the door. Elsa just lay there waiting as suddenly the guards started yelling. Then several loud booms echoed through the area and Elsa felt the heat from the grenades come up the ramp. Then there was silence. Elsa slowly rose and pulled her assault rifle from her back and looked down the ramp. The door was open and a frost giant was trying to pull himself up the ramp. His legs were mangled and blue blood was pouring from his mouth. Elsa fired several rounds into him to put him out of his misery. Elsa then moved down the ramp to inspect the bunker. The bunker was a mess from the explosions and there were actually parts of five giants down in the bunker, but nothing else.

"Tachyon Cannon bunker cleared. I'm headed towards the main compound," Elsa radioed to Anna.

"There were giants in the guardhouse?" Anna asked.

"It was more like a bunker then a guardhouse. Nothing I couldn't handle with a couple of well-placed grenades," Elsa said, as she picked up her sniper rifle and strapped it to her back.

"Nice job. Could you bring in my bag that I buried next to the main doors please and radio the fleet to tell them we are ready," Anna asked.

"For you anything" Elsa said, with a little giggle. Elsa felt very proud of herself and Anna's praise made Elsa feel like she was on cloud nine.


	11. Chapter 11

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Chapter 10 ANNA**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants.

Anna walked away from Elsa and started working her way into the compound.

This chapter happens at the same time as the last chapter just in Anna's POV.

* * *

><p>Anna started walking down the hill away from Elsa. Leaving Elsa out here all alone was one of the hardest things Anna had ever done in her life. Anna had to trust that Elsa was a strong battle harden asset and would be able to take care of herself. Anna couldn't stop thinking about Elsa when suddenly her wonderful voice rang out and snapped Anna back into the real world.<p>

"Anna the doors are opening," Elsa said.

Anna stopped and knelt down into the snow saying "copy." Anna started a timer as she watched the doors open and five guards move out. Anna had her visor zoom in on the doors themselves. Anna could see a camera just inside the doors. The camera was moving as if on a rotation now pointing at the doors. Anna waited until it stopped and set a second timer. Anna hoped the doors would stay open long enough for her to watch a full camera rotation.

"What do you want me to do?" Elsa asked.

"Hold," Anna said, as the camera started rotating back to the right, there must be a hallway that direction. Anna watched as the camera stopped and she marked the second timer. Anna set her on board computer to repeat the timer and keep count of the times it rest. The doors then shut and Anna marked the first timer.

"The doors stay open for two full minutes and there is a camera on a sixty second rotation," Anna said to herself. "Elsa you there?" Anna asked, still thinking about the timers.

"For you sweet heart always," Elsa replied. Anna felt her face burn with embarrassment. Anna couldn't believe that Elsa could make her heart flutter even in the midst of battle.

Anna went to say something several times, but her brain just wouldn't work. Finally Anna was able to spit out "I'm going to move to the main doors, take out the com relay and then when I am at the doors I want you to kill three guards. Only injure the fourth and leave the fifth alone."

"Why only injure one?" Elsa asked.

"I want them to call for back up and statistically it is more likely with an injured ally," Anna said, as she ran towards the door. Anna made the long distance run in seconds and she tossed her duffle back down and quickly threw some snow on top of it. From above Anna saw a flash of light and sparks fly into the air. Elsa must have hit the com relay and was now aiming at the patrol. "I'm at the doors," Anna said.

Anna then waited and looked up towards where Elsa lay. Anna couldn't see anything really transpire, but the little biometric monitor for Elsa suddenly slowed. Elsa's could control their heart rate for a time to make more precise shots Anna had read. "One still alive and on injured for now," Elsa said.

"Injured for now, what does that mean?" Anna asked.

"I'm using a rail gun Anna it isn't made to injure. I blew off one of its legs instead of placing a plate sized hole in its chest. Hopefully the uninjured one puts a tourniquet on so it doesn't bleed out before the backup comes," Elsa answered.

"Right. Sorry," Anna said, feeling embarrassed about asking. Of course Elsa would be able to injure if she wanted, but the gun determined the type of injury. Anna thought a bullet to the leg to disable, but Elsa only had a rail gun that weapon did maximum damage.

"No need to apologize," Elsa said. It made Anna feel a little better, but she still was embarrassed. Anna crouched down and waited in silence.

The plan was sound and she hopped the giants would respond to the call for help soon. Anna saw that the sixty second timer was at an odd number which should mean that the camera was moving back towards the main door. Then the doors started to open and Anna started the two minute timer. Anna held perfectly still and even held her breath as she counted seven giants move out through the doors. The giants were moving slowly for them, but with such long legs they moved quickly past Anna. The sixty second timer was at an even number so Anna grabbed her camera gun and peeked around the corner. The camera was moving away from her so Anna shot a camera up to attach to the camera guarding the door.

Anna moved inside and immediately saw a second camera in the corner across from her position under the first camera. Anna shot one of her small cameras up and attached it. The camera's view popped up in Anna HUD and it showed a hallway that ended in a door. "I'm in and safe take everyone out," Anna radioed to Elsa. When the camera above Anna started to move back towards the man doors the other camera started to move towards Anna's position. There was no way Anna could move between the cameras without being seen just a little. Hopefully the operators wouldn't notice with all the commotion outside. The main doors started to close and Anna ran as fast as she could between the cameras. Anna saw herself only slightly in the two video feeds from her spy cams. Anna stood beneath the second camera for a moment.

When no alarms sounded Anna brought up her rifle and quickly ran down the hall. The large door was closed and Anna only had a few seconds to open it. Anna reached high and pulled the handle and the door opened. Anna moved to the side quickly and shut the door. The room had lockers all along the walls. There was a small door way that led off to the left that looked like it could lead to a bathroom and showers. Across the room was another large door that looked like it leads deeper into the facility. Luckily the room was empty and several locker doors were open and empty. Anna turned and headed to check the adjacent doorway. Anna was correct it did lead to a large bathroom facility with showers. Anna checked all the stalls and showers. They were all thankfully empty. Anna moved back into the locker area when the door suddenly started to open Anna quickly dove into an open lock and closed it.

Anna held still with her rifle ready to raise and start firing if any of the giants opened the locker she was hiding in. Anna didn't turn on the translation software, but instead just watched through the slats in the door. Anna couldn't see how many there were, but watched as the giants quickly dawned suits. They then started to head to the door to go outside the compound. Anna radioed Elsa "More guards headed out of the compound they will be looking for you. You ok to take some heat?"

"Some heat would be nice right now," Elsa said, with a laugh.

Anna had to suppress laughing hard at Elsa's joke. Anna couldn't believe that she was still joking at a time like this. "Elsa I love you, but making me laugh while I'm hold up in a frost giant locker isn't helping" Anna said, unable to suppress a slight giggle.

Anna moved out of the locker and headed towards the only door in the room. Anna reached up and grabbed the handle and opened the door just a crack to look out. Anna saw another camera above the door that she was looking out of. It was very helpful as Anna grabbed her camera gun again and shot a third camera up. Anna closed the door and made the new camera full screen on her visor.

"Aw I think the monsters have deployed a counter sniper," Elsa said, out loud and probably not meaning to.

"You ok?" Anna asked, as she watched the camera footage. The room that the camera was patrolling was very large, almost like a staging room. Then Anna saw that the majority of the floor was attached to a lift like structure attached to the far left wall.

"Do you know how many?" Elsa asked suddenly.

"Not exact, I was in a locker. If I had to guess another five at least maybe seven at most," Anna replied, as she watched the camera pan back the other way. The room must be a large lift that went all the way to the roof. It would then lower supplies down into more areas below where Anna was. Then Anna saw it a large door to the right of the room. Anna could see three guards and in the room was a lot of computers and Anna saw at least two giants sitting at the computers.

Anna was right though the large doors looked like they could be blast doors. Anna had to get inside before they were closed or this whole mission would be a failure. Anna saw that only one of the guards moved back and forth in front of the door. The other two stood just inside the door. Anna would bet that either one could close the blast doors.

There was a small pile of crates that were between her and the command center. If Anna moved quickly enough along the left wall she could be about three quarters of the way to the command center. Anna had to wait for the camera to move back before planning the rest of her move. When the camera started moving back Anna could see that the distance from the crates to the command center could be covered, but there was no way she could cover it without being seen. When the camera started to pan back away from the pile Anna opened the door slightly. The guard turned his back and started to walk away. Anna moved as quickly as possible along the left wall. The guard standing still might be able to see Anna, but the crates provided just a small amount of cover. Anna moved behind the crates and found a way in between the crates. Anna checked the camera as it moved back towards her and she couldn't even see herself. The guards didn't even change stances as she was able to cover the distance undetected.

Anna was able to get a different view of the room from this location. Anna could see that across the room was a similar door to the one she just came from. Anna didn't see another camera above that door thankfully. Anna then saw that the lift had a second smaller elevator like structure built into it as well. Anna could only assume it was for the giants to move up from the lower levels without having to use the main lift. Anna peeked back towards the command center and saw that the guard was about to turn and start walking away from Anna.

This was the end of the line for subtlety. Anna brought up her assault rifle and jumped over the crate and started sprinting towards the guards back. The guard farthest from Anna was hidden behind the patrolling guard. The guard nearest to Anna eyes bulged as it saw Anna charging the other guard. Anna turned and fired four shots at the guard that had seen her. Anna connected with all four shots into the guard's chest. Anna then jumped and threw her shoulder into the patrolling guards back. The impact made a loud crunching sound as it threw the guard into the room, but also shielded Anna from the other guard as they both flew into the room. The guard hit something on the wall and the blast door came slamming closed, but Anna was already in the room.

Anna rolled and brought her rifle up. Anna was faster than the guard and Anna put four rounds into that guard's chest. Anna then stood and looked around the room. Large computer monitors lined the walls and they all had some sort of information on them. There were four giants sitting at four large desks and they were all staring at Anna in shock. Anna activated the translation software and broadcasted "Hands and arms up, stand and move away from the computers." The giant's language blared out from Anna's armor. The right and middle two giants complied, but the one of the left suddenly turned and grabbed something from the desk.

Anna didn't wait to see what it was as she sent her last four rounds into the giants back. Then a roar sounded and the right giant was bounding right at Anna. Anna couldn't reload in time and in order to save her rifle Anna dropped it on the spot. Anna reached for one of her pistols at her hip, but was not fast enough as the giant grabbed and threw Anna. The impact of the giant throwing Anna didn't hurt at all, however the fast approaching wall was going to hurt a lot. Anna couldn't do much as she sailed through the air other than grab her pistol. Then Anna hit the wall with a loud thud and just as she expected pain shot through her whole body.

"Anna are you ok?" Elsa voice rang out, filled with concern. Anna squelched all incoming transmissions as she slid down the wall. Anna had to thank her genetically enhanced denser bones, because that impact would have shattered every bone in a normal human's body. Anna then landed on her feet and pulled the pistol from the holster. The giant charged at Anna with rage in its eyes, but it couldn't cover the ground fast enough. Anna brought the pistol up and fired four rounds into the charging beast's chest. The monsters momentum alone could carry it into Anna so Anna did a quick spin to her left, out of the path of the monster.

Anna didn't watch the monster impact the wall, but the bone crunching sound was satisfying. Anna turned to look at the last to giants when suddenly a giant foot kicked the pistol out of Anna's hand. Anna turned and a giant fist caught her right in the chest. The impact sent Anna across the room again and slammed into the other wall on her right side. Anna landed on her feet again and reached for her last pistol. Anna pulled the pistol from the holster and it felt way to light. The pistol was in the holster on her right side and it took the majority of the impact. The pistol was missing the action and the barrel was bent.

The giant saw that Anna's gun was broken and started to charge again. Anna pushed the little buttons on the wrists of her gauntlets and her psi-blades came out. Anna move forward towards the giant. Anna's small frame compared to the giant would make it easy to move around its attacks. This giant was no front line solider; it relied on its brute strength and nothing else. The giant swung wildly at Anna's head. Anna ducked the swing and moved under the arm of the giant. Anna brought her right fist up and dragged the blades across the monsters abdomen. Anna then jumped away from the giant creating some distance. The giant roared in pain as it fallowed Anna's movement and slammed its fists down just as Anna jumped. Anna turned back towards the giant as it stride towards Anna with fists already in flight. Anna ducked under the ill begotten attack and this time brought her blades across the leg of the giant.

When the giant went to put its weight on its now injured leg the leg folded beneath it. Anna moved around behind the giant and jumped onto its back driving both bladed fists into its back. The giant roared again and swung its arms wildly at Anna on its back. Anna had no choice, but to take one fist to the back as she withdrew her bladed fist from the beasts back and then drove the blades into the back of the monsters neck. The giant went completely ridged and held perfectly still before suddenly collapsing into a heap on the ground. Anna pulled her blades from the giant and faced the only giant left alive in the room.

The final giant was still standing where it stood when Anna demanded to put its hands up and step away from the computer. Its eyes were wide with fear and it appeared to be trembling. This was the first giant that ever showed any sort of weakness. Anna walked over and placed her foot under her rifle that was on the floor and kicked it up into her hands. Anna dropped the clip and placed another into it and pointed the rifle at the giant. Anna wanted to just kill it and be done, but suddenly a voice rang out in Anna's head. 'We want you to take at least one prisoner and hold one prisoner until back up arrives' the generals voice called out again. Anna activated the translation software and broadcasted "Bring a chair down from there and sit with it against the hand rail."

The giant fallowed Anna's orders and sat in the chair against the hand rail that led up to the computer control area. Anna looked down and saw one of the guards had a large restraining device attached to its belt. Anna grabbed it and walked over to the giant. "If you do as I say I promise I won't hurt or kill you. Now put your hands by the rail," Anna broadcasted again. Again the giant did as was told and Anna placed the restraints around the wrists of the giant and around the rail. The giant was attached to the rail while sitting in what Anna thought was a moderately comfortable position.

Anna then had her armor run a medical check and armor check Soft Tissue damage 75%, Bone damage 0%, Internal Organ Damage 3%, Brain damage 0% and Armor status green. Anna had the armor administer some pain killers.

Anna looked at Elsa's biometrics and saw her heart rate was a little elevated. Anna then realized that Elsa was still squelched and couldn't talk to her "Control center is secured."

"You ok?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"Yea nothing broken, I'll just have some pretty bruises that is about it," Anna replied. "You secure?" Anna asked.

"Yes I got a picture from the spaceship and it doesn't detect any more patrols I'll go head to check on the guard house at the Tachyon cannons now," Elsa said.

"Ok be safe I'll hold down the fort," Anna replied.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	12. Chapter 12

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Chapter 12**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants.

Anna has taken the control center of the compound and waits for Elsa to come before clearing the compound.

* * *

><p>Anna then moved up the ramp to the computers above. The giants averaged over eight feet so when Anna got to the desks she felt like a child. Anna pulled a chair over to the desk and climbed up into it. Anna started looking at the monitors. Anna could see that the com relay was still down, the Tachyon Cannons were warmed up and in the green, the orbiting ships and shipyards were all on several monitors and then there was a targeting monitor for the Tachyons.<p>

Anna moved over towards that monitor when the giant started saying something. Anna had the software translate it "Stop what are you doing." Anna turned and looked at the giant and it froze again. Anna hopped off the chair and move over to one of the dead giants. It wouldn't help anything if this living giant saw what she was about to do.

Anna cut several long strips of non-bloody fabric and moved over to the giant. "Open your mouth" Anna broadcasted, and the giant eyes were filled with terror. The giant opened its mouth and Anna stuffed some of the fabric in its mouth and then tied another piece around its head. "Do this motion," Anna nodded her head, "if you can breathe without difficulty." The giant nodded and Anna tied the last piece of fabric over the giant's eyes. "I will not hurt you, but I will also not allow you to interfere with my mission. If you do I will not hesitate to kill you," Anna then stood and went back to the computers.

Anna climbed back up on the chair and look over the known ships orbiting in space three dreadnaughts, four carriers, six cruisers, ten destroyers and twenty frigates. Anna could hardly believe what she was reading the fleet was huge. Why did they want to take this planet with a fleet that big orbiting it? Anna reprogramed the cannons to destroy any friendly ships coming to land, then to take out the dreadnaughts and carriers, then the cruisers and destroyers and finally the frigates and the shipyards.

"Tachyon Cannon bunker cleared. I'm headed towards the main compound," Elsa radioed.

"There were giants in the guardhouse?" Anna asked, at the last true scan they had it looked abandoned.

"It was more like a bunker then a guardhouse. Nothing I couldn't handle with a couple of well-placed grenades," Elsa said, with a little pride in her voice. Anna had to smile and be proud of Elsa.

"Nice job. Could you bring in my bag that I buried next to the main doors please and radio the fleet to tell them we are ready," Anna asked.

"For you anything" Elsa said, with a little giggle. Anna couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping her lips as well. Anna finished reprograming the cannon controls and set them on warm up time. Anna then moved over towards the security system and started to try and figure out how many more frost giants were in the compound. "Knock knock" Elsa called out as she must be at the door. Anna checked the cameras from Elsa to the command center and saw that everything was clear.

Anna opened the door "Welcome your majesty the red carpet is out and ready." Anna tried to make a joke like Elsa so easily did, but Elsa didn't even respond with a laugh. Anna watched Elsa move into the compound and through the halls, rooms and then opened the blast doors slightly. Elsa walked in and dropped both bags and then looked around.

"My god are you sure you are ok?" Elsa asked, "Because that wall over there looks like it has an Anna sized imprint in it." Elsa walked over and climbed up into a chair next to Anna.

"I have looked worse trust me. I have the cannon control all ready and the security monitors are here," Anna tried to change the subject. "When command calls all you will need to do is hit this button and let the computers do the rest," Anna pointed at the screen.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Elsa asked. Anna hopped off the chair and started to head towards the door.

"I have to clear the compound," Anna replied, as Elsa jumped of her chair and stood in front of Anna. Anna knew that Elsa didn't want her to go, but Anna had a mission. Sweep and clean was her orders and that is what she would do. Anna brought her hands up and Elsa mimicked her motion. Anna laced their fingers together. "I have to do this," Anna said, to Elsa. Elsa pulled on Anna's hands and wrapped her arms around Anna. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa. It must have been terribly uncomfortable to Elsa to embrace Anna with her armor on, but Anna appreciated the gesture.

"Please be safe and come back to me," Elsa said, quietly. Anna pulled back and nodded her head. Elsa looked very reluctant to let Anna go, but she did. Anna placed her hand on Elsa's helmet just like she had done several times before on the spaceship. Elsa brought her hand up and held Anna's hand there for a little longer. Anna wished that she could feel Elsa's skin, but removing armor in an enemy stronghold was insane. Elsa let Anna's hand go and Anna walked over to her bag. Anna exchanged her cold weather rifle for her indoor one, grabbed her shot gun, grabbed two grenade belts, a bag with proximity mines, a pouch with motion sensors and as many ammo belts as she could hold. Elsa opened the door and Anna walked out towards the lifts.

Anna started with sabotaging the lifts so that when something used them they would stop working and maybe even kill a few giants. Anna first set a proximity mine on the small lift with a grenade that will disable the mechanism that ran the lift. Anna then walked over and set a couple grenades on the larger lift mechanism so that when it moved it would pull the pins and destroy the whole lift. It should then cause the lift to plummet down to the lower level.

Anna then grabbed her rifle and moved towards the only door that she left to explore on this level. Anna jumped up and grabbed the lever and cracked the door open slightly. Inside the next room was only two other doors one on the right and one on the left. Anna went left and repeated the same process. That door lead to the stairwell. "Anna I can see you on camera in the stairwell," Elsa rang out.

"Good keep an eye on that camera. There is one more door to investigate," Anna answered as she turned and walked over to the other door. Anna opened it slightly to peek inside and saw that the room was a barracks. There were three lines of beds in the room two along both walls and one down the middle of the room. Anna's heart sank as she made eye contact with a frost giant that was on a bed.

The giant roared as it noticed Anna wasn't a giant and it started to charge. Anna flung the door open and aimed her rifle. Anna unloaded four rounds into its chest and it dropped to the ground and slid to a stop. Anna entered the room and saw a second giant, its eyes were wide with shock. Anna didn't hesitate as she unloaded four more rounds into the giant's chest. Anna kept scanning the room and saw three more giants staring at her.

The shock of someone attacking their barracks had worn off as the one farthest from Anna dove behind a wall into what Anna assumed was showers. The second farthest from Anna tipped its bed over and it ducked behind the bed. The first one however grabbed the closest thing at hand. The giant then threw the storage locker at Anna and then started to charge. Anna spun to her left and dodged the locker. Anna unloaded four more rounds into the charging giant. The giant collapsed against the middle row of beds and several started to fall towards Anna.

Anna leaped and rolled to her left again dodging the falling beds and bringing herself across the room from the giant that ducked behind the bed. The giant saw Anna and immediately put its hands up, but Anna didn't need any more prisoners as she unloaded four rounds into the cowering giant. Anna's gun then clicked as she expended the last round in that clip. Anna hit the button and the clip dropped to the ground with a clank. The giant that had hidden in the showers must have known what that noise was because it came roaring out. The giant flung another locker at Anna and then jumped over the beds down the middle at Anna. Anna dropped her rifle and grabbed her shotgun. Anna was going to be too slow to shot the giant before it got to her.

Anna then fell backward. The action caused the locker to fly right past her face and brought her shotgun up several more degrees. The giant must have realized that it was going to sail over its target as it eyes got really big. Anna pulled the trigger of the shot gun three times as the giant sailed ever closer. The giant screamed out as the first round hit, the second round hit again and the giant was then limp in the air as the third round hit as well. Anna landed flat on her back and watched as the giant sailed over her and hit the wall behind her. Anna rolled and jumped up to her feet as she spun around looking for another target.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	13. Chapter 13

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Chapter 12 Anna**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants.

Anna continues to clear the compound when things go from going ok too bad in a hurry.

* * *

><p>"Anna I just received a message from the fleet, they will be jumping into the system in thirty minutes they want us to start firing the cannons immediately," Elsa's voice brought Anna out of battle mode.<p>

"Ok fire the cannons I'll set up an ambush on the stairwell," Anna let her shotgun hang and grabbed her rifle and reloaded it. Anna started a timer for thirty minutes as she walked out of the door and across the hall to the stairwell. Anna opened the door when the whole building seemed to shake as the loudest boom Anna had ever heard went off. Anna had to hold onto the door as a second boom shook the building again. Anna held on as she expected the other two cannons to fire and they did fire in order. Anna knew that time was short as she went to lay a proximity mine, but there was a sudden loud bang and multiple voices started traveling up the stairwell.

Instead of trapping the stairwell like Anna wanted instead she grabbed grenades. Anna pulled the clip of one and tossed it down the stairwell, then another a moment later and then a third. Anna then crouched near the wall and waited. A sudden roar as giants screamed and then the first grenade went off. Boom the echo in the stairwell would have been deafening if Anna didn't have her helmet on. The second boom and then after a bit the third grenade went off. Anna stood and pointed her rifle down the stairs and saw no movement.

Anna slowly started to descend the stairs when Elsa called out "Second volley." Anna grabbed the stair railing as the first cannon fired again. The building shook four times as the second volley was fired. Anna went down the stairs and moved over and around the carnage that her grenades caused. After several flights of stairs Anna finally came to a single closed door. Anna just watched the door as she decided to check in with Elsa.

"Elsa, how is it going up there?" Anna asked.

"No movement of the lifts or anything with the cameras. The ships in orbit appear to be very confused where the attack is coming from," Elsa answered.

"Do we know which ships we have damaged?" Anna asked, as she continued watching for anyone to open that door.

"One dreadnaught is reporting core failure, two carriers are reporting core meltdowns and one of the shipyard platforms was completely destroyed sending debris everywhere. The round must have hit an ammunition storage unit or something," Elsa replied, "The second round caused the other two dreadnaughts report multiple systems failures and two other carriers are reporting weapon systems are down."

Anna moved down to the door. "Elsa I'm going to toss a grenade through a door, watch for an explosion on the cameras and let's hope it doesn't damage the camera at all," Anna jumped up and grabbed the handle.

"Ready," Elsa answered, as Anna grabbed a grenade with her other hand and removed the pin, counted to five and then rolled it out the door. Suddenly a lot of noise happened on the other side of the door and Anna slammed it closed and put her back into it. Anna felt the impact as the door absorbed the brunt of the explosion. "There is a camera looking that direction and they had the door surrounded. You injured several with that grenade. When you go out the door immediately move right there are a stack of crates that you can take cover behind. I don't see any giants in the area, but be extra careful," Elsa called out.

Anna opened the door and moved through it to the right just like Elsa said. Anna scanned the area as she moved and saw several injured giants. None of them moved towards Anna though as she moved behind the crates. Anna was in a very large open space, the ceiling was several stories high, the door that led to the stairwell was only a half wall and several feet away from Anna it turned a corner that Anna couldn't' see around. There was another wall to Anna's back and then to Anna's right was more space ending in another wall about a hundred meters away. Anna could see that the whole area had crates all over for good cover and the large lift would end up in the middle of the stadium sized space. Anna expected that just past the stairwell wall the space would open up to a larger area.

Suddenly the whole compound vibrated as the third volley went off. "Sorry I was watching the cameras," Elsa called out, but Anna had to dive out of the way as the stack of crates, that Anna tried to take cover behind, toppled over. Anna was able to move out of the way of the falling crates, but just as Anna got her bearings a giant was aiming at her. Anna dove out of the way behind a fallen crate just as the giant unloaded several rounds at her.

Thankfully due to Anna's enhanced speed she was out of the way as rounds crashed into the wall behind her. The giant kept firing at Anna as the crate started to move from the impacts. "The giant is distracting you three others are flanking your right," Elsa called out, acting as Anna's guardian angel. The compound shook again as another volley fired. Anna clicked her rifle to automatic, Anna dove right towards another crate and pulled the trigger. Anna unloaded a whole clip as she sailed through the air. Anna hit the ground and slid behind another fallen crate, when suddenly the whole compound was moved. If Anna wasn't already on the ground it would have knocked her off her feet.

"What the hell was that?" Anna called out.

"The giant's frigates started to fire on cannons. Cannon one is down and I see large column of fire moving through some tunnels," Elsa called out, with fear in her voice. Anna's suit temperature started to rise rapidly. Anna curled up into a small ball behind her crate as fire washed over the whole area. The giants attacking Anna's location screamed as they were caught by the flames. Anna's armor was able to protect her from the heat, but the fire had latched on to her. Anna started to roll around and was able to smother the flames.

The compound shook again as another Tachyon cannon volley fired "Anna are you alright? All the cameras are out please talk to me," Elsa sounded like she was nearly in tears.

"I'm alive," Anna said, as she stood up and surveyed the area. The giants were gone and fires were burning almost everywhere. The fire suppression system activated and blue foam started covering everything including Anna. Then the fourth cannon fired and it shook the whole facility. Anna grabbed her rifle and saw that most of it had melting in the flames, Anna checked her shotgun and it appeared to be undamaged. Anna had laid on it as she curled up to cover from the flames. Anna checked the timer for the arrival of the fleet, fifteen minutes. Anna pulled her remaining pistol and it was also undamaged. Anna moved her shotgun to her side and decided to go with her pistol as a close range weapon wouldn't do much good in this place.

Anna started to walk towards the corner by the stairwell with her pistol in front of her. Anna peeked around the corner and saw that the space probably spanned all the way from the compound that Elsa was in to the Tachyon cannons. Anna couldn't see anything moving in the distance, but it was hard to tell as everything was covered in blue foam. Anna started to walk out along the wall into the large open area.

"Incoming, get down," Elsa suddenly yelled in Anna's ear. Anna dove into the foam as the whole area rocked and a loud explosion followed it caused Anna's ears to ring. "Cannon three down and the frigates are moving to fire on the second cannon," Elsa called, as Anna's armor temperature sky rocketed again. The fire must have moved above Anna, but the blue foam kept Anna from catching fire again. "Anna get out of the lower level," Elsa cried. Anna's head was spinning from the force of the explosion, but she started to move back towards the stairwell.

Anna couldn't move very fast as the world was very blurry. Suddenly searing pain shot through Anna's right side. Anna screamed out as she looked down and saw a severely burnt frost giant smiling up at her from the blue foam. The giant had driven something into Anna's right side and it smiled at her. The giant said something in there strange language, but the pain brought Anna out of her fuzzy world and everything came into focus. Anna hit the button on her wrist and her psi-blades extended. Anna brought her fist across the giants face and blue blood flew all over Anna as she slashed her blades across its face. The giant collapsed back into the foam and Anna looked down at her side. The giant had stabbed Anna with a large metal shard, it wasn't even meant to be a weapon.

Elsa was screaming at Anna, but Anna couldn't hear anything as she withdrew the metal shard from her side. Blood started pouring out of the wound as the computer system in Anna's armor started flashing warning signs across her HUD. _Severe puncture wound to your liver detected administering Medifoam immediately to prevent death._ Anna could only think 'God I hate this part' as freezing pain entered her body. Anna screamed as loud as she could as freezing cold pain flooded into her body. Then a loud explosion hit the compound again and Anna was thrown against the wall and darkness overtook her.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	14. Chapter 14

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Chapter 13 Elsa**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants.

Elsa does everything she can to keep Anna alive and informed. Then things start going south really fast.

This chapter takes place at the same time as the last just from Elsa's POV.

* * *

><p>Elsa couldn't help the feeling of dread as she watched Anna leave the command center. Anna was obviously more than a match for six frost giants, but who knows how many frost giants were in this compound. Elsa had to jump up on to the chair to see onto the desk. Elsa was tall for a woman in most circles, but the giant's work stations made Elsa feel like a child. Elsa watched as Anna sabotaged the lifts and then move out of camera sight. Suddenly Anna's head peeked through a door that a camera was facing. "Anna I can see you on camera in the stairwell," Elsa said across the link.<p>

"Good keep an eye on that camera. There is one more door to investigate," Anna answered, and Anna's helmet disappeared.

Elsa pushed the rolling chair over and familiarized herself with the cannon controls. Anna had made a cannon priority list and Elsa had to agree with Anna's selections. Elsa then looked over her shoulder to check on the prisoner. The giant hadn't moved much, just an occasional shifting of weight here and adjusting there. Elsa moved back over to the camera monitor when suddenly her visor was filled with a communication from the stealth spaceship overhead.

_Congratulations on a successful infiltration and confiscation of the Tachyon Cannons. The fleet is assembled and ready to jump into the system in thirty minutes. Begin firing of the Tachyon Cannons immediately to disable the defending Frost Giant fleet. We will see you soon!_

Elsa finished the message and sent a simple reply to their orbiting ship. _Yes Sir!_

Elsa set a timer, then looked at Anna's biometrics and saw her heart rate was elevated again. Anna must have been in battle, but her heart rate was slowing down so what ever happened must be over. "Anna I just received a message from the fleet, they will be jumping into the system in thirty minutes they want us to start firing the cannons immediately," Elsa hesitantly called out, hoping she wasn't interrupting or distracting Anna from battle.

"Ok fire the cannons I'll set up an ambush on the stairwell," Anna answered. Elsa immediately hit the button to fire the Tachyon cannons. As soon as her finger left to touch screen the entire facility shook as a hug boom went off. Elsa looked over at the cannon status monitor and saw one of the cannons flashed red while the others were green. Elsa then saw a countdown going on the next cannon. Elsa then looked at another monitor that had information on the orbiting fleet. The dreadnaught was flashing red and all the ships were flashing in some way.

Another boom shook the whole facility and Elsa watched as one of the carriers started flashing red as well. Then Elsa saw another button and she pushed it and the third cannon fired early. Elsa hit it again as the fourth cannon fired. Elsa watched as a second carrier went red and suddenly one of the shipyards went black. Elsa brought up the information from the ships and saw that one of the ship yards had been completely destroyed.

Elsa looked over at the stairwell camera as flashes started to fill the stairwell. Elsa could make out Anna's silhouette as she took cover against the wall. Anna must have tossed grenades down the stairwell. Elsa looked back over and saw that the cannons had recharged. "Second volley," Elsa signaled to Anna as she rolled over and touched the button. Then Elsa saw a button that her HUD translated as _Fire At Will_ Elsa immediately hit it as another set of booms shook the facility. Elsa watched as the giants ships seemed to start to move in random directions as they searched for the enemy firing on them. Elsa then rolled her chair back over towards the cameras as the cannons recharged.

The prisoner started flailing around trying to say something through Anna's gag, but Elsa just ignored it and looked at the monitors.

"Elsa, how is it going up there?" Anna asked. Elsa checked the cameras near her location and everything was still and both lifts hadn't moved.

"No movement of the lifts or anything with the cameras. The ships in orbit appear to be very confused where the attack is coming from," Elsa answered, as she started to watch the other cameras showing the giants moving in different locations around the facility.

"Do we know which ships we have damaged?" Anna asked, suddenly. Elsa looked over at the screen again to report to Anna.

Elsa HUD slowly translated the information coming across the screen "One dreadnaught is reporting core failure, two carriers are reporting core meltdowns and one of the shipyard platforms was completely destroyed sending debris everywhere. The round must have hit an ammunition storage unit or something," Elsa replied, "The second volley caused the other two dreadnaughts report multiple systems failures and two other carriers are reporting weapon systems are down."

"Elsa I'm going to toss a grenade through a door, watch for an explosion on the cameras and let's hope it doesn't damage the camera at all," Anna called out, Elsa started trying to look at as many camera's as possible. One caught her eye as there were several giants gathered around a door.

"Ready," Elsa answered, and saw the door pop open and a grenade come bouncing out. Elsa watched with some satisfaction as the giants tried to run in panic, but Anna must have held onto the grenade for a few seconds as it exploded after several bounces. The explosion caused the camera to go out of focus for a second, but when it came back in Elsa saw that the gathered giants were all possibly injured or dead. Elsa saw a large stack of crates that the giants tried to hide behind near Anna's door. "There is a camera looking that direction and they had the door surrounded. You injured several with that grenade. When you go out the door immediately move right there are a stack of crates that you can take cover behind. I don't see any giants in the area, but be extra careful," Elsa said, quickly.

Elsa watched as Anna move out and hid behind the crates just like Elsa suggested. Suddenly the whole compound shook again as the third volley was fired as soon as it was ready. "Sorry I was watching the cameras," Elsa called out, and could only watch as Anna dove out from behind cover as the stack of crates tumbled down. Elsa then saw four giants come into camera view and they were moving towards Anna. As one started firing towards Anna as she moved out of the way. "The giant is distracting you three others are flanking your right," Elsa called out, as she watched the others move around trying to flank Anna.

Suddenly the room started flashing red everywhere and the prisoner started screaming. Elsa searched the monitors to find out what was going on and then she was that several frigates had figured out the attacker. A large missile was streaking towards cannon one. Elsa couldn't even warn Anna as the missile impacted cannon one. The explosion rocked the facility and it threw Elsa from the chair onto the floor. Elsa rolled as she hit the floor and bounced up onto her feet. Suddenly a large ceiling light sparked violently and then fell down. Elsa could only watch as the light fixture smashed into the prisoner. Blue blood splattered everywhere and Elsa's heart sank as that part of the mission just failed.

"What the hell was that," Anna said, Elsa looked up at the camera monitor and saw fire flooding the lower levels. Cameras started failing as the fire over took their locations.

"The giant's frigates started to fire on cannons. Cannon one is down and I see large column of fire moving through some tunnels," Elsa called out, and saw the fire come streaming towards Anna. Elsa just froze in horror as the fire flooded into the area and the camera went out. Suddenly the whole room shook as the Tachyon cannons fired again. Elsa didn't even both looking at anything else. Elsa only had eyes on the monitor that did show Anna, but now it was black. Elsa's heart was racing "Anna are you alright? All the cameras are out please talk to me."

"I'm alive," Anna replied, and Elsa was able to breathe again. Elsa looked over to the cannon control and saw that the cannons were aiming at the attaching frigates. Elsa rolled over to the tracking system and saw that the frigates were scattering trying to avoid the rounds. The rounds tore through two frigates and the third round missed. Elsa could only watch as one of the frigates fired another missile. The missile streaked towards the Tachyon cannons.

"Incoming, get down," Elsa yelled, hoping that it gave Anna enough time. Elsa slid off the chair and laid on the ground braced for the impact. The entire compound rocked from the impact. Elsa climbed back up and looked at the monitors and broadcasted the information to Anna. "Cannon three down and the frigates are moving to fire on the second cannon," Elsa called, and suddenly saw Anna's biometrics showed Anna had suffered a concussion. "Anna get out of the lower level," Elsa cried out.

Elsa jumped as an alarm went off in her helmet. Elsa looked down and saw that her thirty minute timer was expired. Elsa looked towards the monitor hoping that their fleet would show up to save the day. Elsa just stared at the monitor as the cannons started firing again. Elsa watched as a frigate fired another missile towards the cannons. Anna's biometrics suddenly spiked and the monitor showed Anna had suffered a critical wound.

"Anna, Anna," Elsa cried out, as Elsa felt tears come streaming down her face. "Anna move you have to go there is another missile coming. RUN!" Elsa screamed, at Anna. Elsa brought up Anna's location on her HUD and saw that Anna wasn't moving. Elsa glanced at the monitor to detect the human fleet and nothing came. Elsa jumped down from the chair and grabbed her rifle and headed towards the door. Suddenly Anna broadcasted a scream so blood curtailing that Elsa felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Then Anna's biometrics showed that her heart rate sky rocketed to over two hundred beats per minute. Elsa sprinted out of the control room and over to the large lift. Elsa pulled the booby trapped grenades from the lift when suddenly the compound shook and the impact knocked Elsa off her feet. Elsa rolled as she fell and bounced back up to her feet as she ran over to the controls.

The lift started moving down to the lower level when Elsa noticed that Anna's monitor went completely black. Elsa couldn't stop the tears from coming. Elsa brought up Anna's last known broadcast and as the lift cleared the floor Elsa looked over towards a pile of blue foam. Elsa radioed for their spaceship to land on top of the compound. The compound shook again as the cannon fired again. As the lift neared the floor Elsa jumped down into the foam and sprinted over to where Anna's scream came from.

Elsa dropped her rifle as she started reaching through foam and grabbed something metal. Elsa pulled and saw Anna's arm come out of the foam. Elsa pulled Anna's arm over her neck and grabbed around Anna's leg. Elsa stood with Anna across her shoulders and moved as quickly as possible back to the large lift. Elsa clicked the controls to take them to the roof. The lift rose and Elsa laid Anna's limp body on the lift. Elsa inspected Anna's right side and saw that medifoam had filled the wound. Elsa looked up at Anna's helm and saw that her face plate had been cracked. Elsa triggered Anna's armor computer reset program, but nothing happened. The computer must have been damaged when the last missile impact concussive force hit Anna.

Elsa felt the compound shake as the cannon continued firing. As the lift breached the roof and the temperature plummeted. Elsa started to look for the spacecraft. Elsa saw a light in the distance and hoped that the ship would be here before the giants took out the last cannon. Elsa looked around and saw that the compound was blackened. The compound appeared to be worse for wear as the missiles must cause a similar fire ball on the surface.

Elsa looked up at the light and saw that it wasn't headed for the compound, but streaking towards the final remaining cannon. Elsa moved towards the controls and started to lower the lift, but the missile was to close as it struck the final cannon. Elsa ran over and grabbed Anna. Elsa just closed her eyes as she held Anna tightly, the temperature skyrocketed and tried to push Anna from her arms. Elsa felt her back burning she just gritted her teeth and just held Anna tighter.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	15. Chapter 15

**ANNA 772 & ELSA 35: Epilogue**

I don't own Frozen or any characters

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Elsanna

**Summary:** In the late 24th century humans had populated all of Sol system, Alpha Centauri and the Wolf 259 system. Humanity had its eye's on more systems when they encountered an alien fleet. The aliens were large humanoids, have azure skin and have been named Jotunheimer or frost giants.

Did Anna and Elsa survive and what will come of them now?

* * *

><p>Anna heard beeping noises and opened her eyes looking over at a curtain. Anna looked to her left and saw a woman standing there with her back to Anna. "Elsa?" Anna asked, and the woman turned around. Anna saw that it wasn't Elsa, but a nurse. The woman was recording Anna's biometrics on a holo-device.<p>

"Where is Elsa?" Anna asked, thinking that Elsa couldn't be far.

"Hay you are awake," the nurse said, as she smiled down on Anna. "Anna's sure do heal fast for being so close to death the other day."

"Where is Elsa?" Anna asked, again.

"Which one?" the nurse asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Um" Anna didn't even think about the fact that the nurse wouldn't know who she was talking about. "Elsa 35 my partner in the last mission I was on."

"O she isn't doing as well you. You both were found after the fleet took Jotunheimer 1Z, I don't know much more than that," the nurse said, as she smiled at Anna "I'll get the doctor to come talk to you." The nurse turned and left the room. Anna just watched her go and felt her heart hurt. Elsa was somewhere on the brink of death and Anna wasn't there for her.

Anna went to get out of bed to find Elsa when a Major walked into her room. Anna froze and saluted the Major. The Major returned Anna's salute as she walked over and sat next to Anna. The Major had a large manila envelope in her arms. "I'm amazed to find you awake, I thought I would just leave this for you. Since you are awake though we will make it official," the Major stood and saluted Anna again. Anna returned the salute as the Major handed the envelope to Anna.

Anna turned the envelope over and saw that it had a name on it _Anna Arendelle._ Anna was confused as she looked back to the Major. "Anna the Human Alliance wants to thank you for your service, but these are your discharge papers. We have assigned you a last name. Once you get a clean bill of health you will be on the first ship back to our territory. You will then be allowed to choose which planet you would like to live on and you will be given fully furnished housing and a stipend."

Anna stared at the packet still not really understanding what was going on. "Is this a mission Major?" Anna asked.

"Anna you are no long an asset, you are now a citizen. This war is over for you," the Major stood and headed towards the door.

"Major what do I do now?" Anna asked, as she was unable to understand why they would do this to her. "Major did I do something wrong?" Anna felt tears start trickling down her face.

"No Anna you have performed above all expectations, but your time is over. Go and live out the rest of your life in peace," the Major saluted Anna again and left. Anna felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Anna had trouble breathing and the monitors all around her started alarming.

Suddenly a doctor and several nurses came running in her room. The doctor came over to look at Anna when he saw the envelop in Anna's hands. "Why do they insist on doing these things in the hospital. Anna you will be ok I know its hard now, but you will find your way," the Doctor tried to sound optimistic.

Anna just pushed all hands away from her "Where is Elsa?" Anna yelled, though her tears. Everyone around started to say things all at once and the doctor placed his hand on Anna shoulder trying to keep her in bed. "If you touch me again I will break your arm. Now someone take me to Elsa 35," Anna screamed, as the tears started to fade and her anger took over.

"Ok fallow me," a single voice rang out. It was the nurse from earlier; Anna got up out of bed pulled all the wires off of her body and fallowed the nurse. The nurse lead Anna over to a closed off room and opened the door without a word. Anna looked in and saw Elsa lying in a bed. Elsa's body was covered with bandages; a mask on her face was pumping air into her lungs. Anna only cried harder as she walked over and gently took Elsa's hand. "I looked up her status. Her armor was melted and she has third degree burns over most of her body. The doctors are amazed she is alive at all, but suspect that she will have permanent nerve damage and scaring. They aren't sure because of the genetic enchantment we can't never truly know." The nurse then turned and left them alone.

Anna just cried while holding Elsa's bandaged hand when suddenly the hand closed around Anna's. Anna looked up and saw Elsa's eyes were open looking at her. Anna couldn't help smiling at Elsa and Elsa kind of smiled back. Anna couldn't keep the tears from flowing when Elsa touched something on Anna's chest. Anna looked down and saw that she had clutched the envelop in desperation.

Anna turned the envelop around showing Elsa the name on the front. "I have been discharged and I don't know what to do now," Anna said, trying to fight the tears. Elsa touched her hand and then looked away from Anna towards the table next to Elsa's bed. Anna stood and grabbed the envelop sitting next to Elsa. Anna turned it over and saw that it was labeled just like Anna's was _Elsa Queen_. Elsa then wrote in Anna's hand _together?_ Anna just nodded her head and smiled back at Elsa. "I love you," Anna smiled through her tears.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


End file.
